Through the Tears
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: Everyone is dead except Hermione. No one else survives the final battle and before Voldemort can get the chance to kill her, she decides to go back in time to face the problem before it can begin. HGTR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (for entire story): I am a teenage wanna-be writer – so the opposite of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but plot/idea.

**Through the Tears**

"HARRY! WATCH OUT TO THE LEFT!"

I saw Harry turn and hastily cast a shielding charm. Not wasting any more time, I focused on what was currently going on. Quickly disarming and stunning my opponent, a nameless death eater, I looked around for my next duel – it ended up finding me.

I was standing straight across from Lucius Malfoy.

"Do my eyes deceive me or have I found the infamous mudblood friend of Potter?" he snarled. Looking down at my body, he smiled and said, "Well, I see that the naive Gryffindor has developed quite some bit. If you're lucky and you survive this, maybe I'll make a special request to the Dark Lord."

My eyes flashed in anger. If I had seen what I looked like, I probably would have even scared myself.

Instead of misusing my time and energy talking, I cut straight to the dueling. I didn't even spend time with pitiful curses like "expelliarmus." Against the elder Malfoy, there would be no chance that that would work.

"Reducto!" I shout. A spell that would make him implode on himself.

Caught off guard, Lucius Malfoy stumbled a little at the force of my spell – his week shield not nearly strong enough.

I didn't let up when he stumbled. I kept firing curse after curse at him and I could see the outcome taking its toll. When he was no longer able to stand up anymore, his body lined with the effects of my spells. I stopped firing them for a second. He looked up at me and I could tell that he knew what was coming – the end.

I could see the plead in his eyes and had it been a plead for redemption instead of one for his own selfish self, I would have paid attention.

With no mercy, I said the words that would end his life. "Avada Kedavra."

I couldn't stop to think about the first kill I had made. The numbers on both sides were starting to dwindle and I could no longer pass with stunning people or immobilizing them. It was all out war and no pity could be shown.

I continued on to my next opponent and I found myself face to face with another of Voldemort's most feared and faithful followers, Bellatrix Lestrange.

She laughed. "Well, it seems like the little mudblood has become a bit dark now hasn't she. Being a bad little bitch aren't you? Whatever will Mummy say?"

I just looked at her the rage building inside me at an uncontrollable rate. How dare she bring up my parents!

"Oh that's right," she continued. Pretending that she had forgotten. "Mummy's dead. Murdered along with poor, poor Daddy."

I could have sworn that I had growled, unable to keep my anger completely inside.

"But you know that I didn't just kill your parents. Oh no, no, no. Why would I only stop half way? I killed your grandparents. Your aunts. Your uncles. Your cousins. And in a few moments, I think I'll enjoy killing you too."

I still didn't talk. What would I say that wouldn't end in her laughing at me? Nothing came to mind, so I just decided to finish her.

I raised my wand and started firing all kinds of hexes and curses. Unlike my fight with Lucius, this was much more evenly matched. We would trade off throwing curses and blocking some, trying to not let anything through.

Then the pain hit me. I felt like every part of me was being stabbed repeatedly with a burning hot knife. I felt my legs give out and I fell to my knees. I was hardly conscious of this however, the pain was consuming everything. I had enough sense not to let go of my wand but that was all I could manage as I clutched my head with my free hand.

_Make it stop!_ I screamed inside my head – unable to voice my thoughts through the screaming, which I then learned was my own. _Just make it end!_

The first clear thought came through my head then. _She won't stop. She'll just keep going until I'm insane like Neville's parents. I have to fight it._

Collecting as much of myself as I could in my mind, I pointed my wand at her and managed to scream out through the pain. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I heard a thud and I knew that Bellatrix was dead.

I kept on fighting – there was nothing important enough, other than this war ending, that would make me stop. I had to keep going.

I kept fighting death eaters. Each duel I fought ended with my opponent dead.

After about seven death eaters, I had a rare break and I looked around. I could see that the death eaters were changing their strategy. They had stopped killing their opponents and were instead using a spell to tie them up and moving them to the corner.

They were so confident in winning that they were making sure to get the luxury of prisoners.

Some of the dead bodies caught my attention and I was astonished. How could they have died? Mad Eye, McGonagall, Luna, Lavender, George, Hagrid, Bill, Dean, Charlie, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Snape, Pavarti, Arthur, Molly, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Ron. How could they have lost? They were so strong.

Looking at the prisoners I only recognized two faces; Lupin and Fred, the last Weasley left.

I dueled one more death eater, and won, when I realized that Harry and Voldemort were finally fighting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch.

It was a surprisingly short and simple battle. They fired the killing curse back and fourth a few times and though it saddened me a huge amount, I knew who the winner would be.

Taking my only chance. I quickly killed the remaining death eaters, though there was only around ten. There were no members of the order left to fight. All of them were dead or captured.

I turned and I saw the last spell fired. The one that extinguished the hope of the wizarding world. I saw Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and my best friend, fall to the ground.

Voldemort smiled. It was cold and chilling and I couldn't help but shiver.

Looking around he saw that it was only me standing. "Very smart of you to kill the remaining death eaters while I were fighting. I would try to sway you to my side after what I have seen today but I know that that would be a fruitless attempt."

"You're right. I would never willingly follow you," I told him.

"I suppose so," Voldemort said. "It would be a shame to kill you though. I have to admit that I don't even know who you are. I know of you as simply 'mudblood.' Since you're the last one still fighting, I must kill the only thing that stands against me."

Then it hit me – it was only me left. Harry had failed. Dumbledore had failed. The light had failed.

My eyes blurred and through the tears I took one last look around me at all the dead bodies. The bodies of my friends.

Turning back to Voldemort I said, "You're right. It's only me left. But that won't stand in my way. The right side will win – even if that means winning alone."

I pointed my wand at myself and started chanting the curse that was the world's only hope of salvation.

I was going to change it. Everything.

Before I left, though I have no idea what possessed me to do it, I took one last look at Voldemort and said, "Hermione. It was nice meeting you."

With that I was gone – the last thing I heard was Voldemort's surprised and confused voice stammering, "Her-Hermione?"

A/N: I don't know about you but I loved it, however bias I may be.

Please review – would help me so unbelievably much. I know that I liked it but well, you probably didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the Tears**

I woke up to find herself in a bed. For a long time I just laid there, refusing to get up – it would be too much pain to know that I was in a completely different world. Different people, different lifestyles, different … everything. I didn't want to open my eyes, didn't want to verify what I already knew.

I was so far from Kansas, Toto, that even yesterdays memories seemed distant.

After hours of refusing to see, I was forced to open my eyes. I had felt a hand shaking her shoulder in an attempt to wake me up. Knowing it was time; I unveiled my eyes and looked straight into the face of Albus Dumbledore.

I couldn't decide whether to feel happy at the sight of my headmaster, who had died a few days ago, or sad at the ending he would have if I failed.

"Excuse me, Miss-" Dumbledore paused.

"Grendell. Hermione Grendell." Not even Dumbledore could know who I truly was. Trusting anyone at all would be far too risky.

"Miss Grendell, I don't mean to be rude but you could you explain to me why you're here?"

As Dumbledore asked me questions, I thought of the answer on the spot.

Why are you here? I'm a foreign exchange student – I transferred from being home schooled in France.

Then why don't you have a French accent? Because I moved to France when I was eleven, the same year I would have started Hogwarts.

I don't believe that Headmaster Dippet is aware that you were coming. Really? My parents told me that everything was cleared up and that I was already enrolled.

I was under Dumbledore's interrogation for at least half an hour.

When Dumbledore said his parting words I was hit by surprise. "Miss Grendell. I know for a fact that almost nothing, if not anything, you told me was true. Being the one to find you first, I treated what needed immediate attention. Several of your wounds were inflicted by very dark and advanced curses."

Looking Dumbledore in the eye I said, "Professor, please believe me that what I'm doing is in the best interest for _everyone_."

I can't say if Dumbledore believed me or not. He gave me an assessing look before saying his goodbye and departing.

I fell asleep after that and my night was filled with nightmares, visions and memories of the war.

The clearest thing was seeing my dead friends over and over again. I couldn't make it stop.

When I relieved the battle, fighting the death eaters was no longer able to distract me. I was watching it from a helpless bystanders point of view. I called out when Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the others died, but no one could hear me.

I sat up with a gasp. Putting my hand to my head I could feel the sweat dripping off me. I was panting, the nightmare shook me up an unimaginable amount.

Looking out the window I saw it was dark out. I spent the next few hours tossing and turning – trying to get back to sleep.

When I awoke next, I had to talk with Dippet. I have no idea how he ever became headmaster. He was a very whiny and lazy old man. Very much a pushover also.

He welcomed me to the school and explained to me how things worked. I listened for the first half of it to see if there were any major differences, luckily there wasn't and I was free to zone out during the rest of his speech.

When he finished talking, I very politely thanked him.

Before he left he told me that since my belongings seemed to have gotten lost on the train that was supposed to bring them to Hogwarts, he would supply me with some money to buy myself robes and all the necessities.

He also told me that I was to be sorted after the first years in the welcome feast.

Since school started in two days, I spent the first buying everything I needed and the second mourning for my friends.

The only remembrance I had of them was a magical locket that hung around my neck. It was charmed to be any size or decoration I wanted it to be. Inside were five pictures. There was one of my parents and me when I was seven years old at Christmas. Another of me Harry and Ron in first year. A picture of all the members of Dumbledore's Army and the last frame held the note that I received when I was given the locket as a joint present by All of the Weasleys, Various members of the order and Harry.

The note told me of how every single one of them was proud of me. It said that each one of them loved me, not necessarily in the same way but each of them still loved me.

I had charmed it to be waterproof, indestructible and to never be able to be taken off my neck.

I cried more and harder in that day than I had in the rest of my life. But it's understandable – there was just too much to cry for.

---------------------

The applause died down from the Gryffindor table after their last member had been sorted.

Professor Dippet stood and cleared his throat. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you a new student this year. She has come here all the way from France and is currently heading into her final year at school. Hermione Grendell."

The headmaster had decided that I should enter in style. Therefore, he had charmed the great hall doors to both open when he introduced me.

Seeing the new student sent whispers and wolf-whistles around the room, both coming from every direction causing me to blush. It didn't help that I had to walk all the way to the staff table, prolonging my embaressment.

I sat down on the stool and a teacher, one who I had never seen before, placed the sorting hat on my head.

The sorting made the students even more curious about me. The hat took at least twenty minutes, debating with my mind, about what house he would sort me into.

_Slytherin?_ Are you kidding? No way. _It might help your mission._

_Hufflepuff?_ Oh please, I'm almost insulted you suggested that. _It is a rather pathetic house isn't it._

_Ravenclaw?_ Maybe, it would help me to interact with all the other houses. _You just don't seem like a Ravenclaw though._

_Gryffindor?_ My house in the future. No complaints. _How would you get close to Riddle though?_

The sorting hat and I went back and forth for a while until it finally gave in and put me in the house where I belong.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared to life and I found myself blushing once again.

A/N: ok, so just so you know. This story happened right after HBP. Voldemort surprised them with an attack a few days after his first. Smart right? … my idea, not Voldemort's.

I got a few reviews for my last chapter and I'm hoping to get more (hint hint)


	3. Chapter 3

**Through the Tears**

The first few weeks passed by like a dream. I had decided that I should wait a little while until I started changing the future. If I acted like I didn't belong someone would have noticed and would start asking questions. If I ever made a mistake I would simply say, "Wow, England is very different from France."

I tried to stay relatively low-key but I still couldn't help answering all the questions. I can still remember the first class I had with Voldemort. Even though I didn't want to be noticed, I was always very conscious of him whenever he was near me.

-----------------------

_I can't believe I have to have Slughorn again!_ I thought. I was walking down to potions with one of my new classmates, great aunt of my best friend, Lisa Potter.

She was looking at my schedule and telling me about the teachers I had.

"Your Muggle Studies teacher is alright, Mr. Brotenal, but his _assistant_ is a whole other story. Stay away from him as much as you can, that guy is a perverted freak," she told me.

"I'll keep that in mind," I responded. "What's his name?"

"Something Pettigrew," she told me. I shivered. "Oh, you have Snape for defense against the dark arts. He's awful. Barely anyone aside from Slytherins gets into his advanced class. The rest of us are forced to study the basics with Sprout."

We were the last to arrive to potions and took the only two available seats.

Professor Slughorn entered and started talking about the expectations he had for the class. When he reached the end of his lecture, he asked the class questions to see who remembered what.

"Can anyone tell me what color a polyjuice potion would be if Newt's toes were added instead of Salamander toes?"

Two hands went up into the air, mine and the future dark lord's.

"Well this is a surprise," commented Slughorn. "Let's see what Ms. Grendell can do."

"Well sir," I started. "Because of the unique type of iron in Salamander blood, it would cause a reaction to the merttyl weeds turning the rest of the potion an indigo color as suppose to it's usual murky brown. However changing the type of toes between toad, salamander, lizard or newt will not change the effect of the potion. In addition to changing the color though, salamander toes also make the potion silkier, less bubbly which is the primary reason that it is the most commonly used variation of the polyjuice potion."

Professor Slughor, along with the majority of the class had their mouths hanging wide open. None of them were expecting an answer like that.

"Very good Ms. Grendell. Ten points to Gryffindor." I grinned. "Now, who can tell me the ingredients of a time slowing potion?"

The same two hands were up.

"I believe it is only fair to let Mr. Riddle answer this question."

Riddle glared. "The ingredients for a time slowing potion are centaur blood, black sand, saffron leaves, diced lily pads and crushed rose petals."

Professor Slughorn glared at his favorite student, "Very good, Tom. Ten points t-"

"Excuse me, professor," I said, interrupting the teacher. "But his answer is wrong."

Both Slughorn and Tom looked at me like I was absolutely crazy.

"Well it's not _wrong_," I clarified. "It's just impractical. The combination of the centaur blood, diced lily pads and crushed rose petals together creates a blockage. It means that after drinking the potion, the user is no longer in control of time. Instead, the potion decides when time will resort back to normal. However, if you substitute the black sand with boiled octopus ink and add some dragon scales, three to be precise, than it would reverse that effect of the potion and allow the user to be in full control."

Slughorn took a minute to understand try to understand what I was saying. I don't think he fully got the meaning of what it but he understood enough to know I was right. "Ms. Grendell – that's absolutely incredible. Twenty five points to Gryffindor!"

My housemates cheered and smiled at me. Looking over at Tom Riddle I could see him glaring at me, a look that would make someone weaker scared. I just stared back just as intently. Bored with the game, he looked away.

-----------------------

So far my closest friends were Lisa Potter, Mike Sunnice, Will Annmer, Pippy (short for Penelope) Lenelier and ironically, Harry Weasley and his twin Charlie Weasley – twins must run in their families.

I had been quickly accepted into the group and became even closer friends with Lisa, Harry and Charlie. I guess I just have a thing for those two families.

I had come in contact with other people of my generation's grandparents. There was a Malfoy, Longbottom, Patil, Zabini, Finnigan, and even a little first-year McGonagall.

I had been in school for about three weeks when I was called into Dippet's office.

"Ms. Grendell, I am in need of you help," he told me. "It seems that we did make the right choice with out head girl. She is unable to handle all of her responsibilities and we were forced to demote her back to a prefect. Your grades have proved to be quite impressive, matching those of our best student. You're even doing better than him in Defense against the dark arts. Seeing as you are the best candidate, the position of head girl is yours if you want it."

I grinned and accepted.

A/N: there it is. Chapter 3. HOORAY!

People, I am very disappointed. 5 reviews for the last two chapters?! I mean, come on. I know that I didn't give you a lot of time seeing as this is my third chapter in three days, but if you read it you should at least write _something …_ please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Through the Tears**

I walked into my new common room and looked around. Everything was a combination of green, red, silver and gold. It should have looked bad with all those colors thrown together but surprisingly it was quite tasteful.

I entered to find that Riddle was asleep on the couch – snoring quite loudly. I smirked, who would have guessed that the Dark Lord would do something so ordinary as snore?

My moment of merriment was cut short by the reminder of my friends. At least the dead ones.

Knowing that I wouldn't get any sleep that night I walked up to my room dejectedly.

I dressed in my pajamas and climbed into bed.

_I was seeing them falling. Each one of them separately. Ginny falling from the killing curse sent by Parkinson's father. Bellatrix laughing as Ron let out his last scream, killed by the cruciartous curse. Molly Weasley, always so kind and caring, jumping in front of Fred to save him from a deadly curse – sacrificing herself for her son. Neville being cornered by two unknown death eaters, feebly trying to defend himself from two oncoming attacks. Harry, right before the curse hit him, turning to meet my eyes. I hadn't even noticed it the first time but I knew what he was saying – a silent goodbye…_

"Get up, Grendell," I heard a voice say, causing me to sit up with a start.

I looked wildly around until my eyes landed on Riddle. I was absolutely terrified but I used all of my courage just to mask that. This was the first time that I had ever been alone with Voldemort – with out any competition this was the frightening moment of my life.

I glared, "What the hell are you doing here Riddle?"

"Relax," he said, rolling his eyes. "You were crying out in your sleep. It's four in the morning and you woke me up."

"Oh, sorry," I had to force the words out of my mouth. _He_ should be the one apologizing to _me_ for causing those nightmares!

He hesitated before he left. "Have you really killed people?" he asked.

I silently cursed myself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to pretend that I was clueless.

He didn't buy it. "Well, it sounded to me that you were killing people for revenge. Something about some kids dying and than you saying that it was pathetic that you were able to kill some other people. All very confusing."

I continued to play innocent. "How should I know what I was yelling out? It was only a nightmare."

"Sounded like a pretty real one to me," Riddle responded.

I intensified my glare. "Riddle, what are you still doing here?"

Without another word, he left.

I knew that sleep was pointless so I got up, dressed and took a shower. After getting ready, I walked outside and headed towards the lake.

I was completely lost in my thoughts so I barely registered the fact that someone else was coming my way.

"Watch it," I heard a voice snap.

I looked up and saw that the current time period's Malfoy was glaring at me, flanked by his cronies.

I sighed. "Grow up," I told him and kept on walking.

I felt him grab my arm and push me back to where I was standing.

"Excuse me?" he said. "No one dismisses me. I will decide when we are done talking."

I smirked. "Really? Is that so?"

I whipped out my wand and turned on them.

Smiling sweetly I looked up at him and said, "How about this Malfoy, get out of my way or I will show you what I've done to superior wizards than you."

The Slytherins laughed and all took out their wands. There were about six of them total. None of them had any skill with the exception of Malfoy who far surpassed his son, Lucius with a wand.

A week expelliarmus was shot at me and I dodged it. Faster than any of them could register, I stunned and disarmed four of the six.

The remaining two, Malfoy and some Slytherin whose name I didn't know, just stood there with their mouths wide open.

"How? You. Wand. Fast … how?" Malfoy said, unable to clearly put a sentence together.

I just smirked.

"You know, I will give you guys a chance to run. If you do it fast enough, maybe I won't curse you," I told them calmly.

Malfoy snarled and lifted his wand.

With a bored sigh I blocked their pathetic curses, stupefy and a jelly legs jinx, and paralyzed both of them.

I have to admit I was disappointed in Malfoy, from what I had seen of him in class he was decent with a wand. I expected more from him.

I could felt the hatred radiating off of all the Slytherins.

Needing to blow off a little more steam, I thought about it and waved my wand and all six of the robes were turned into red and gold ball gowns – fake chests and everything.

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see a very attractive boy leaning on a tree.

"Very nice," he complimented me.

I smiled and replied, "It was nothing, trust me."

He smiled at me.

"Hermione Grendell," I said introducing myself.

"I know," he told me. "You have half the school talking about you. I'm Matteo Zabini. Nice to meet you."

I looked at him for a second before saying, "You're in my DADA and potions class, right?"

Matteo nodded. "History of magic and Arithmacy too."

"Sorry," I said. "There are just too many names to remember. So far I think I only know two people's names that aren't in my house."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. Who are the two you know?"

"Malfoy and Zabini." I rolled my eyes, which caused him to laugh.

"Then I'm happy to be the first Ravenclaw you've met. I came in second year and I received some of the same attention," Matteo told me and I smiled. "Although, we were twelve so not quite the same _type_ of attention. Specifically from the opposite sex."

My smile turned into a blush. "Shut up." I told him.

He just grinned.

A/N: I don't know how you guys pronounce it but I read it as, Ma-tay-oh. Though I would just say that.

Anywho, liked it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Through the Tears**

I spent the remaining morning talking to Matteo and became fast friends with him. I learned that he was the opposite of his grandson, polite, charming, smart and all around a good guy.

We laughed up until we had to separate at the great hall, him joining his friends at the Ravenclaw table and me sitting down with Lisa, Pippy, Harry, and Charlie.

"I see you've met the Ravenclaw heart-throb," Lisa said, sighing. "You're quite lucky, he usually doesn't pay girls any attention."

"Sad about that?" I asked teasingly.

She blushed. "Not really. He's just absolutely gorgeous."

Pippy started grinning, "I know. We had a ball last year and I almost died when I saw him."

"I think the two of you are reading too much into looks," Harry said.

"You only say that because you don't have any." Charlie told him. "_**Me**_on the other hand – the ladies dig me."

Charlie turned toward Pippy and wiggled his eyebrows, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"Oh please," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You have the same amount of looks as a deformed, anorexic hypogriff."

Charlie turned slightly red. "Shut up Harry."

I couldn't help but feel a huge pain when I was near Harry. I kept hearing the name and thinking that it was all just my imagination. That we were still fighting. Or better yet, I kept hoping that I would realize that there was never any need to fight. But then I would look at him and it wasn't the Harry I knew. The familiar green eyes and black hair was replaced with an equally familiar red hair and freckles.

But those freckles should have been on Ron and I was forced to realize that my world was over.

The pain spread and I dropped my fork, clutching my chest.

I had seen their deaths, rationalized their deaths, and even avenged some of their deaths in the final battle. Despite all this, I still had not accepted their deaths and looking at my new Gryffindor friend, screamed the reality that I was living. It hurtled the truth right at me and I couldn't move to avoid facing it.

My friends had noticed that something was wrong with me and were starting to worry. I could see their mouths moving, asking me if I was all right, but I couldn't hear the words.

Seeing the concern on Harry's face was almost too unbearable. I needed to look somewhere else and I turned my gaze to another direction.

My eyes met Tom Riddle's and it sent me over the edge. At that moment, I connected all the deaths I had witnessed, all the people I would never see again and everything I was forced to go through to that one man across the hall from me.

The rage inside me was overwhelming. The only thing that stopped me from taking out my wand and ending the worthless life of Tom Riddle was my fear. And my fear overpowered my anger by far.

At that moment, I was so scared of what could happen to me in this time and of what would happen if I failed that I was sent completely overboard.

Without any warning my eyes rolled back into my head and I fainted.

A/N: AHHHHH! I am so excited right now that I have to write another chapter. I just can't wait.

By the way, if you've already forgotten who her friends are that LOOK BACK TO CHAPTER THREE! I LIST THE FRIENDS SHE'S MADE AND ONE OF THEM IS HARRY WEASLEY WHO TRIGGERS THE ENTIRE THING!


	6. Chapter 6

**Through the Tears**

I awoke a few minutes later and saw the faces of concerned classmates surrounding me.

With a groan, I sat up and clutched my head. When I fainted I must have hit my head on something because there was a throbbing pain there.

"Are you alright?" Lisa asked me.

I nodded.

"You gave us quite a scare Hermione," Harry said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I gave him a weak smile, suppressing the pain that was starting to rise. "I'm fine. I don't know what happened."

"Me neither," Charlie piped in. "We're all talking about how striking I am when you started looking like you were in a lot of pain and clutched your chest. We asked if you were okay but you didn't hear us and then, well, you passed out."

"I suggest that one of you escort Ms. Grendell to the hospital wing at once."

The Gryffindors who were surrounding Hermione separated to make room for Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," Pippy said. Dumbledore nodded and told me that if need be, I was excused from all my classes.

I thanked him and got up off the floor, heading for the Hospital Wing.

I spent the rest of the day being fussed over by Madame Hooch, this time period's Madame Pomfrey and ironically the grandmother of the referee and flying coach of my time.

I was in the middle of arguing with Hooch when Riddle came in.

"But, Madame Hooch" I protested. "I've gone to classes after going through worse than a little fainting spell. I'm perfectly fine to go about normally." 

The strict nurse pursed her lips. "You are staying overnight. I have already decided that. However, if you keep up this arguing, I will make you stay for even longer."

I glared at her.

"Excuse me, Madame Hooch?" Riddle asked, very politely.

The middle-age nurse looked up. "Mr. Riddle? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Actually, the last class ended about five minutes ago. I had transfiguration last and Dumbledore asked that I fill Ms. Grendell in on what she missed."

Hooch nodded, "of course. Go ahead."

After the witch left, I sighed. "Crazy old bat," I mumbled.

"Not very nice of you, talking about Hooch that way," Riddle pointed out.

I glared at him. "Just give me the notes and leave."

Riddle shrugged and walked over to me. My hands were shaking and I had to clasp them together to keep it from being too noticeable.

He placed various books on the table beside my bed and to my surprise, sat down.

"What are you d-doing?" I asked, stumbling over my words a little. As much as I tried, I couldn't fully conceal my fear.

"Dippet needs us to plan out some social events," he told me. "We were supposed to have a prefect meeting tonight. Seeing as you can't be there, I have to talk with you now and convey your ideas to the rest of the group."

"Let's keep it simple," I suggested. "How about a masquerade Halloween ball, a formal winter ball, a graduation ball and a trip or something."

"Fine," he said surprising me. With that he walked out which just puzzled me. For a moment, as odd as it would be, it seemed that he was being slightly tolerant. The walking out countered that though.

I had yet to witness anything truly evil but I knew that he had already killed Myrtle and his father – probably more. Riddle was only seen how he wanted to be and while others thought he was simply a mysterious, charming, smart, good-looking guy.

Even though others did, I had no problem seeing the real Tom Riddle.

He was empty, a vast nothingness. His heart, a frozen rock – cold, hard and unfeeling.

A/N: Kind of short but I liked it. Who cares what I thought about it though – I only want to know what YOU think of it and the way to do it is … REVIEWS! Yippee.

Review and I will love you. Don't and I will cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Through the Tears**

I had no idea of what I should do. My initial plan was coming here to change the future, but how was I supposed to go about doing that? I was lost. I kept waiting for something to inspire me but nothing helped.

At the same time my mind was torn.

There was a part of me that wondered if I was on a useless mission. I questioned whether I could really change the future or if I was constructing what I already knew of my world by being in the past. One of the many theories surrounding time travel was that the future is set in stone, so how can you change it?

But there was another part of me, and this part desperately wanted to have hope.

Changing the past was the only chance. Everyone that believed in our cause fought but only one survived. The rest were dead, strewn about the Hogwarts castle.

I had to come up with a plan and soon.

Not knowing if I would be stuck in this time period forever, I didn't want to outright kill him and be sent to Azkaban. No, this operation would take stealth and intellect.

I had to analyze the situation and take everything into account.

If it was a straightforward duel, a fight of power, than I didn't know who would win. Without wands, Riddle would no doubt overpower me. With wands, I had no way of knowing and I couldn't take a risk that big.

If we fought an intellectual duel, a fight of minds, than the outcome was uncertain. We both overachieved in all our subjects, spending a good amount of free time with books instead of friends. Meaning that we both were well advanced in every aspect that you can learn.

As disturbing as the thought is, Tom Riddle and I had an uncanny amount of similarities.

I needed help.

--------------------

"Professor," I started. "Let's say that you had a job to do and it involved another person and … overpowering them, how would you do that? Hypothetically of course."

Dumbledore looked at me with his all-knowing gaze. "Well, there are many ways to fight battles. There's physically and mentally. Those are the usual ways of warfare. But in some cases, I would remember that fighting does not always triumph. Sometimes it will take something a little different."

Dumbledore was obviously hinting on the last advice and I was confused. What was the 'something different' he talked about?

Without elaborating, Dumbledore excused himself and walked out of the room.

--------------------

Professor Slughorn entered the room, more elated than usual.

"I have wonderful news students," he announced. "Today will be the start of a new project. With Grindelwald on the rise, there has been some tension in between the houses. We will be pairing you up with three other students, from at least three different houses and will test your ability to work together on various projects."

Slughorn went on to talk about some of the things we would be doing and I'm sure that no one was listening but everyone snapped back to attention when he started reading off the groups.

"Harry Weasley, Mao Chang, Penelope Lenelier, and Augusta Longbottom." I smiled when I heard the grandmother of Cho Chang and Neville's "Gran", now just a pretty seventh year girl.

"Daniel Crabbe, Lisa Potter, Charlie Weasley, and Sophia Patil." No one would ever believe it but the elder Crabbe was actually in Ravenclaw. Who would have though?

"Mike Sunnice, Will Annmer, Carrie Palonseti, and Emily Falcoone."

"Matteo Zabini, Liam Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Tom Riddle."

_Shit_.

Not noticing my discomfort, Slughorn instructed us to sit with our partners and he started handing out the instructions for our potions project.

Saying a quick goodbye to Lisa, the other occupant of my table, I walked over to where my group was assembled.

I placed my bag next to Matteo's and he said, "Well, this is going to be an interesting class."

I sighed. "You think?"

Just then, Slughorn walked up to our group and gave each of us a list of instructions.

Smiling he said, "I had particular fun arranging this group. Two Slytherins, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. But not just any students – Ms. Grendell and Mr. Riddle. I am most interested to see what you will come up with when your brilliant minds are combined. Just follow the instructions and you will be fine."

Slughorn beamed another time and started walking away, only to turn around and face us almost immediately after.

"Ms. Grendell, I almost forgot. I had hoped that you would be able to join this club I have. It's a collection of all the students with exceptionally high potential and it would be a crime to not include you."

I forced a smile and said, "I'd love to join."

"Wonderful," Slughorn exclaimed. "The Slug Club will be meeting two nights from now."

With that, Slughorn left for real.

"I see you'll be joining us," Malfoy said, sneering.

I turned to face him. "You mean that _you're_ part of that club. I though Slughorn said it was a group of students with potential."

Malfoy glared at me and replied, "I'll make it farther in this world than you will, Mudblood."

I could hear Matteo gasp but I ignored the jibe he made. His descendent overused that insult.

"Don't you mean that your father's money will make it? That is the only way you'll even manage to get a job. Without money backing you up you're just a brainless, incompetent idiot."

Malfoy had no idea how to respond. He couldn't think of a way to justify himself, which was rather pitiful.

I heard a sigh from my right and I turned to look at Riddle. "Malfoy, you are a disgrace to Slytherins. I'm tempted to make sure that you'll never look this foolish again."

The fear in Malfoy's face was evident as Riddle said this. Knowing what to look for, it was not hard to hear the hidden threat beneath his words.

"As for you Mudblood," he said turning towards me. "You should learn your place in this world. You will always be at the bottom."

I glared. "I find it hard to believe that someone with a muggle father is insulting me. Hypocrite much?"

I could have sworn that Riddle's eyes flashed red and it scared the life out of me. I refused to let my fear show in front of Riddle. At this point, I was on a mission and once I was determined to get something there was no stopping me.

"What did you say?" Riddle asked, his voice dangerously low.

"You mean when I talked about your father being a muggle? You really are a complete idiot if you think that you're better than me in any way. Especially when, going by your beliefs, you have 'filthy blood' in you also."

By this time Riddle was seething. "How dare you talk as if you know my heritage!"

"You'd be surprised about how much I know about everyone here Riddle. I know the heritage and background of half this people in the room and I even know the future of some."

It was out before I could stop it but it was too late to take it back.

"What did you say?" Riddle asked.

"Riddle, you're pathetic you know that. Just because you've had a hard life, doesn't mean that you have to make other people's lives just as bad. How many of these people know your background, what you're really like?" At this point we were both full out shouting and had drawn the attention of the rest of the class.

Riddle snarled. "Please, like you would comprehend anything about me. Do not try to understand what you possibly couldn't."

I was enraged. "And what makes you think that I couldn't understand what you've been through? You're not the only one with a hard life."

"Right, of course your life has been hard. What with Mommy and Daddy ready to do whatever you want," Riddle yelled. "Your life has been nothing but sheltered. The hardest thing you've probably ever been through is not getting full marks on a paper."

I snapped. When Riddle brought up my parents, I lost it. My voice became quiet and deadly, visibly scaring most of the people around me with the pure venom in it. "Riddle. You're an idiot. I've lived through more than you. I've seen my parents' murdered bodies, seen people I loved being killed. All the while trying to stay alive. Do not try to understand what you possibly couldn't."

I stood up and walked out of the room.

A/N: whoa, intense.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Through the Tears**

After my fight with Riddle, I needed to clear my head. When we shouted, it was … intense and that added on to everything else was completely stressing me out.

I knew it was against the rules but I walked outside to the lake with the intention of taking a relaxing swim. Walking over to the part of the lake that was farthest from the castle, I charmed it so that no one would see me if they were farther than one hundred yards away from me.

After quickly transfiguring my uniform into a bathing suit, I jumped into the cool, refreshing water.

I swam around aimlessly for a few hours and let the heat cool down. I was still furious with Tom Riddle but much less so than I was before. Deeming it safe for me to be around other people, I got out, dried and changed with the help of a spell, and headed off back to my dorm.

I entered to find Riddle sitting on a chair reading. Ignoring him, I started walking across the common room to my bedroom.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the prefects meeting in half an hour," Riddle announces, still not looking up from his book.

I glared, making me feel better even though I knew he couldn't see me. His eyes were focused on the book.

"As a matter of fact, I did remember," I replied, lying through my teeth.

When no response came, I headed into my room.

That day had tired me out. Swimming, arguing with the future Dark Lord and all the pressure was really taking its toll and I decided to take a nap.

-------------------------

I woke up hearing muffled voiced and I silently cursed. I completely forgot about the prefects meeting.

Quickly checking in the mirror to make sure that I was presentable, I opened my door and walked out.

When I emerged from my room, the conversation went silent. Ignoring their uncertainty of what to say, I turned to Riddle and said, "Thanks for waking me up."

He shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't think you wanted me in your room."

"Yeah, cause a simple knocking wouldn't have done the trick," I replied, rolling my eyes.

He just shrugged again. "I was just telling them what we decided. That there wasn't going to be a Halloween ball since Slughorn is already having on-"

"Slughorn is having a Halloween ball?" I asked, clearly annoying Riddle by interrupting.

"Yes," he said. "Everyone in the Slug Club is invited."

Clearly not wanting us to be distracted, a sixth year prefect continued when Riddle stopped talking. "He then told us that there was going to be a formal Christmas ball, a spring ball and a talent show for the first through third years."

I turned on Riddle. "What the hell? We never discussed any of that."

"Well, actually, we did discuss having a Christmas ball," he said with a smirk.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit," I replied, glaring. "What's the deal, Riddle? We're supposed to be heads _together_."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

"Do you not think I'm capable of keeping up with you?" Seeing the look on Riddle's face I saw that that was clearly what he was thinking. "May I ask who the only other person with grades as good, if not better in some cases, as yours?"

He remained silent.

"Exactly, Riddle. So cut the crap and stop being a total ass."

Riddle stood up to his full height – something that would have been intimidating for anyone who has seen less than I have.

"Grendell, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I suggest you do not cross me too often."

Simultaneously, we both turned around and stormed out of the hall.

Inside my room, I could hear a timid Ravenclaw prefect asking, "Does that mean the meeting is over?"

-------------------------

Our fighting continued like this for weeks. Whenever we saw each other, one of us always started a fight with the other. A couple times it even led to wands, ending both of us up in the hospital wing (something that only caused more fighting since we were locked up in the same room together).

-------------------------

Two days before Slughorn's Halloween ball hosted the biggest fight Riddle and I ever had.

Matteo, Malfoy, Riddle and me we were all in an empty classroom completing one of the assigned projects. This one was for Defense Against the Dark Arts and we were supposed to make a potion that would make an inanimate object like a boggart and then fight it off.

We were about two-thirds of the way through the potion we were making and I was currently mixing the potion.

Not looking up I said, "Malfoy, hand me some dried willow root."

I was surprised when Malfoy put it into my hand but I was completely shocked when he said, "Here you go, Hermione."

I could hear the question in his voice when said my first name.

Still stirring the potion, I asked, "What? No 'mudblood' today?"

"Um, no. Not today," he said. Thinking of it at the time, I realized that he hadn't called me mudblood in at least a week.

I let it rest and focused on the potion.

After stirring the potion twenty-three times clockwise, followed by twice counter-clockwise, I put the spoon down and said, "Ok. We have to let it simmer for about three days so we'll come back here the night after Slughorn's party to finish it off."

I looked up to see the three boys nod.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a small third year entered. "Um, excuse me, but Dumbledore says he needs to see Zabini and Malfoy immediately."

I exchanged looks with Zabini and he headed off with Malfoy, leaving me a Riddle completely alone. I just knew that it wouldn't end well.

We started cleaning up the area. He took the ingredients that we didn't need anymore to the storage closet and I took all the remains of the used ingredients and walked across the room to put it in the trash.

Doing are different tasks, we bumped shoulders. "Watch it," Riddle mutters.

I shrug, "wasn't my fault." He rolled his eyes. "Something you want to say, Riddle?"

The glaring began. "Just because you have all your little Gryffindors, Zabini and Malfoy wrapped around your finger, doesn't mean that you own this place."

"You have serious problems if you think that I would even want to be in control of Malfoy," I told him. "Not everyone feels the need to be in command of everyone around them like you do."

Riddle started yelling. "You think you know everything about me, Grendell. You assume that you know what I've done."

"That's because I do know, Riddle," I shouted back, matching his volume and intensity. "Or should I be calling you Voldemort?"

His face went white but other than that there was no sign that what I had said affected him. "How do you know my … nickname?"

"We've been over this Riddle. You would be surprised by what I know. You think that by manipulating people to fear you into falling you is power? Power is not gained by hate. True power is having people fallow you willingly instead of wishing they could be free. Is that really what you want? To have people fear you so much that the very thought of you petrifies them?"

"What else would anyone possibly want?" he asked. "Why would I choose to be boring? Who would voluntarily choose to have a mundane life? A mundane job, a meaningless life … if I could change that, why wouldn't I?"

"You really are naïve if you think that." Riddle's eyes widened when I said that. "What is a life filled with anguish? If everyone fears you, how can you find love?"

Riddle's eyes hardened. "I have lived my life so far without love. If I can go this far without it, then I can live my entire life without having it."

I shook my head. "Riddle, your life is empty without love. Power is not something substantial enough to live on. Love is the only thing that really has any meaning."

"But what of hate?" Riddle asked. "Hate is just as powerful as love. It drives you to do things stronger than love."

I paused for a moment. "You mean killing?"

Wordlessly, he nodded.

I met his gaze and held it. My voice softer I said, "Hate is no stronger than love. You've killed out of hate. Well guess what, I have killed out of love. I killed people to try and save the world."

Riddle was absolutely shocked. "You've killed people?" he asked.

I nodded. "More than you have."

I could tell that it was too much for Riddle. Without a word, he walked out of the room.

A/N: you thought that last chapter was intense? Wow. This was by far the best chapter to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Through the Tears**

I woke up the day of the party to a pounding on my door.

"What is it?" I asked, grogginess making my words almost unreconizeable.

"I am here to make you look stunning," I heard Pippy shout. "How do you expect me to do that when you are still in bed at six in the morning?"

I could hear a snicker that undoubtedly came from my roommate. "Shut up Riddle," I called. I turned my attention back to Pippy. "I refuse to get out of bed. The earliest I've ever gotten ready for a dance was two hours. I don't care about my looks enough to wake up 13 hours before the ball starts."

I heard my door open but I ignored it. It wasn't until I felt Pippy grab my legs and yank me out of my bed that I fully opened my eyes.

"I get the feeling that I'm going to like you a lot less after today," I told my friend.

She just grinned.

Seeing as Lisa and I were the only two Gryffindors that were part of the Slug club, Pippy had taken it upon herself to make us both look dazzling. I finally got out of bed and dragged myself to the seventh year, Gryffindor dorm room. When I saw Lisa, I wasn't surprised that she was just as tired as I was.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready. We dressed Lisa up first. It took us about five hours to get her bathed, dressed, put her make up on, dry and style her hair, paint her nails and anything else that would in anyway, change her appearance.

When she was completely dressed, she looked stunning in a strapless, pale yellow dress. It had intricate designs all over the bodice that had twists and sparkles and shimmers and was complimented nicely by a flowing pale yellow skirt. Her hair was straightened to perfection and its jet black was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin and the light shade of the dress. Her make up was just as gorgeous as the rest of her and her look was finished off by a pair of silver high heels.

Once Lisa was dressed up, both turned on me with maniac grins on their faces.

Before I had enough time to take a last breath of freedom, they started on me.

Taking a bath, putting on make-up, getting dressed, painting my nails, putting on jewelry, and applying lotion (to make my skin incredibly soft) took about five hours. The remaining three, were spent managing the mane on top of my head.

My scalp was incredibly sore afterwards but I forgot about it when I looked into the mirror.

I had completely transformed.

The dress I had picked out was a floor-length emerald green dress. It was very simple, all made out of the same deep green, silky materiel with straps that were about two inches thick. The top was very fitted, like a corset, and even though its cut wasn't that low it was still incredibly sexy. At my waist, it poofed out a little but not enough that in order to dance with someone, he would have to lean forward to avoid crashing into my dress.

My make-up was flawless as well. There was a bronze tint to my eyelids and mascara made my eyelashes even longer and fuller than they already would. Since I refused to wear a lot of make-up, the only other thing I was wearing was lip-gloss, charmed to not smudge or come off until I said the counter-spell.

It was the hair though, that really made the difference. Pippy had somehow managed the slight frizziness (though these days there wasn't that much left) and had curled it so that instead of clumps of knots, my hair was made out of perfect, luscious rings.

My jewelry was a simple necklace, a silver chain with a single diamond for a pendant and just as simple earrings, a diamond stud in each ear. My nails were painted silver and I had silver high heels to finish everything off.

I still can't believe that I could look so … charming.

Both of us now fully dressed, Lisa and I headed down to Slughorn's classroom. It ended up looking the same as the Slug club parties that I went to last year – in the future.

When we entered, the noise gradually quieted until the room was silent all together.

"Well, Lisa," I said. "It looks like you're attracting quite a bit of attention."

She laughed. "Don't be stupid. Everyone's looking at _you_."

Looking around I saw that she was right and I blushed. Despite my embarrassment though, I was unable to keep a smile off my face."

Lisa and I started walking to the refreshment table and people started to go back to what they were doing.

After pouring myself a drink, I still felt as though I was being watched. Looking around I caught three sets of eyes looking at me. Ironically, it was the other members of my group, Matteo, Malfoy and Riddle.

Riddle was openly staring. Obviously in shock about the way I looked. We met eyes and held the other's gaze for a while. I was unsure of what emotion his eyes were showing.

My attention was broken when I heard someone say, "Hermione, would you like to dance?"

Snapping my gaze back to where I currently was, I saw Matteo standing next to me, holding out his hand for me to take.

I did and we started walking towards the dance floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lisa with a thoughtful and questioning expression on her face. Her eyes shifted from me to something behind me and when Matteo spun me, I could see that her attention was on Riddle. Much to my surprise, he was still looking at me.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Matteo told me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, after Pippy spending eight hours playing dress up with me as the doll, I would hope I didn't look that bad." Matteo laughed. "You're looking quite nice yourself."

He blushed and insisted that there really was no competition.

We danced for one more song until Malfoy asked to cut in.

Matteo handed my hand to him, obviously as confused as I was, and I started dancing in the arms of Malfoy.

"You look breath taking, Hermione," Malfoy told me. Apparently, he decided to turn on the charm.

"um, thanks Malfoy, I guess," I said.

He smiled at me. "Hermione, please call me Liam."

I gave him an assessing look. "No more fighting or verbal abuse?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Alright then. Liam," I said. It was the strangest sensation to call a member of the Malfoy family anything other than their last name.

I spent two more songs dancing with Liam Malfoy before, much to my surprise, Tom Riddle asked to cut in.

Quickly getting over my shock, I said, "Sorry Riddle, I've left Lisa all alone for five songs so I think I should rejoin her and grab a drink."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and replied, "Well then, I'll come with you."

Seeing no way to protest without being completely rude, I agreed and the two of us started walking towards Lisa.

"Having fun?" she asked, sending a questioning look at Riddle.

I shrugged, answering both her spoken question and the unspoken one.

"Alright, you've had your drink," Riddle said abruptly. "You have no more reasons not to dance with me." He held out his hand and I grudgingly took it.

He led me on to the dance floor, as a song was ending. Just my luck, the slowest song of the night so far started playing.

Following Riddle's lead of putting his hands on my waist, I placed my hands around his neck. Sadly, not in a strangling motion but in a dancing position.

I looked into his eyes and found that I could not look away. I had never noticed before but they were the darkest I had ever seen. They were midnight blue with flecks of purple in them surrounded by a black right. I was captivated by his eyes; by Voldemort's eyes.

The next song came on and was equally so. Completely unfazed, we continued dancing and staring into one another's eyes.

With incredible speed, I snapped back into reality. Realizing what I was doing, and with who, I took step back and started walking away. Before I had taken two steps, I felt him grab my arm and pull me back towards him, capturing me in a kiss.

As soon as our lips met, all rational thoughts evacuated my mind. I could only feel the passion in that kiss as it deepened. The kiss itself was completely mind-blowing. Wrapping my hands around the back of his neck, I pulled him closer.

After a few more moments of being lip-locked with him, I realized what was happening. More specifically, I realized whom I was kissing.

I hastily took a step back, my eyes wide. "No," I whispered. "This can't be." Meeting Tom's eyes, I answered the question that they held. "It just can't be."

I turned around and fled the room, leaving Tom Riddle standing in the middle of the dance floor, confusion expressed all over his face. And maybe if I looked hard enough, a little hurt.

A/N: awwwwwww, did you hear her call him tom? I thought that that chapter was pretty good, but who cares what I think. I'm bias after all.

review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I tried my hardest by I couldn't keep the tears from running down my face as I ran back up to my dorm room. I couldn't believe what had just happened. What happened? Wasn't Tom Riddle supposed to never have feelings? To never even think about a girl?

How had this happened?

I reached my room and slammed my door before collapsing on my bed. I had enough sense to silence the room so Tom wouldn't hear anything if I came in.

I had the most confusing internal debate of my life that night. My two sides at war, the forgiving side and the angry, hurt side. They were two polar opposites and each were equally stubborn. I would think of an idea but then my mind would instantly reject it and propose a new one, only to have the process repeated again.

And the questions, there were so many questions.

Did Tom Riddle actually have feelings for me? Does this mean that his view on muggle-borns has changed? How will this affect my mission? What am I even doing to complete this mission? Is this what Dumbledore meant when he told me to fight differently? How will Tom react around me now? What will everyone say? Has his view as Voldemort changed at all? …

I could come up with possible answers for every question that my head threw at me. Only one prevented me from easing my mind.

What are my feelings about him?

As soon as I asked myself this, all thoughts were swept out of my mind and no ideas could be made. I refused to believe it at the time but I knew what that meant and coming to this time period, this was the last outcome I had expected.

It wasn't that I had any romantic interest in him at the time; it was more that I had hope. I somehow believed that there was still hope for Tom Riddle, Voldemort.

-----------------------

I heard the portrait open and to my surprise, I barely heard it close. With surprise I realized that Tom was trying to not wake me up. Taking a deep breath, I cast a quick refreshing spell on myself and stepped outside.

Tom was about halfway to his door when I called out to him and told him to wait.

He froze.

"Look tom," I said, extremely nervous. "About tonigh-"

He turned around sharply and cut me off. "No hard feelings. I get it. You like Zabini."

"No, I don't like Matteo," I clarified.

He cut me off again. "Malfoy, then? I have to admit, I thought that even you had better taste then him."

"Would you let me finish?" I said, clearly aggravated. When he didn't say anything I continued. "About what happened tonight, I'm sorry. Coming from where I did, it was not what I expected at all. In fact, it was the opposite and I just wanted to apologize."

Tom nodded and headed into his room. _Was that an, 'apology accepted'?_ I asked myself.

With a sigh, I turned around and headed back into my room.

Tom kept up his superior-I-am-smarter-than-you attitude and our relationship returned to what it was before the Halloween dance. I couldn't help but see little changes in our fights though.

Instead of being openly hostile and threatening, Tom became calmer. He was still incredibly angry, but in a different way. There was never any physical interaction at all either. Before he would bang into my shoulder when he walked but now he kept a safe distance away from me. After that night, I never had to go to the hospital wing because of one of our fights.

At the same time, I was starting to become … attracted to Tom.

I hadn't been expecting that. He was never nice, caring, gentle, or regretful, but he was intelligent, passionate and handsome. There was a part of me that wondered what he would be like if someone gave him a real chance without expecting anything from him. No one wanting him to be the faithful leader, the lonely orphan, the unworthy half-blood or the best student in Hogwarts history.

Everyday, this hopeful side was becoming more and more dominant until I finally decided to see what Tom Riddle was like without any pretenses or anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Dark Content. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter Eleven

Seeing as Pippy made me skip dinner to get ready, and I hadn't stayed at the party long enough to get any food, I was starving. I decided to sneak down to the kitchens and grab some food there.

Without even bothering to change out of my dress, I stepped out of the portrait hole and made my way to the kitchens.

I got down there and was greeted by elves, more then happy to get me my dinner. One of them, who reminded me of Dobby, led me to a table.

While I was sitting there waiting for my food, I saw Mr. Pettigrew come in through the painting.

Mr. Pettigrew was the assistant Muggle Studies teacher and you could tell that he hated it. He had to put up with it though since he wasn't smart enough to secure one of the better positions without rising up in the ranks. He was pretty much the opposite of his son, but only in looks and charisma.

While Peter was pretty much painful to look at, the elder Pettigrew was very handsome, strong and tall. Girls fell for him fast, but the ones with some sense, could immediately tell that he wasn't someone you wanted to be around. He was constantly hitting on the sixth and seventh year girls. Some of the girls loved it and that was the only reason they took muggle studies, who wouldn't want a hot, twenty-five year old guy teaching them? I stayed as far away from him as I could.

_Crap,_ I thought. _He is either going to flirt with me or get me into trouble for being here_.

When he caught sight of me, his jaw dropped and I silently cursed myself for not changing out of my dress. Pettigrew hadn't been at Slughorn's party and he hadn't been expecting me dressed like that.

"Ms. Granger," he said. "Shouldn't you be at Slughorn's party."

"I left early," I replied, hoping that he would catch onto my tone and back off.

He started grinning and I involuntarily shivered.

"So you're saying that everyone is still there?"

I nodded.

"Well," he said. "What a lucky turn of events, _Hermione_."

By this point, I just wanted to get out of there _fast_. From the look on his face, I could tell that Pettigrew was getting bad ideas in his head.

A house elf came out then and brought me my food; bread, chicken, and a salad.

I thanked it and took the tray.

"um, bye Mr. Pettigrew."

I turned away from him and started heading to the door.

I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind, one over my mouth, the other around my arms, preventing any movement.

I struggled as hard as I could, trying to kick him anywhere I could. I got lucky, and my heal made contact with a very sensitive part of his body. He gasped and dropped me.

Without hesitating, I started to run out of the portrait hole on the other side of the room, my food forgotten.

Since I was running in a gown and heals, I stumbled three times, and fell down halfway there.

Before I could get up, I felt Pettigrew on my back, pinning me down. He grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. I cried out in pain.

"And to think, I was even going to be nice," he whispered in my ears. "I think I'll have to punish you now. You've been bad Hermione."

He took both of my wrists in one hand. With his free hand, he unzipped the back of my dress and slid it down my shoulders. He traced light circles on my now bare back, and my struggling became even stronger.

I felt something poke my back and I immediately froze. I did not like the reaction moving caused from him.

Pettigrew laughed at me. "Keep going. I have no objections. Squirm as much as you like."

I felt his hand cover my mouth and nose. The last conscious thought I had was, _don't cry._

------------------------------

I woke up to find myself sitting on a chair – my hands tied behind my back, and my feet tied together. To my surprise, my dress was in the same state as it was before.

I looked up to see Pettigrew grinning at me.

"Looking forward to this, Hermione?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Get the hell away from me, Pettigrew."

He walked even closer to me. I tried to move back to get away from him, but I was firmly tied.

"We can't have that now can we, Hermione? Call me Louis."

I glared and said, "No, I don't think I will."

Instead of anger on his face, his grin just widened. He raised his hand and hit me across the face. I felt blood in my mouth and I spit it into his face.

In a second, he went from grinning to sadistic. He didn't hit me again like I expected but instead took out his wand. I suddenly felt as though my left arm was on fire. It started out little but spread. I felt a burning from the center of my forearm to my shoulder and I screamed.

I got a glimpse of my arm and I saw that it was burnt, each second it was getting deaper and worse.

The pain stopped and I gasped for breath. Pettigrew's smile was back. With another wave of his wand, I felt my dress disappear and for the second time that night, Pettigrew's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

After taking a moment to recover, he said, "If I had known you looked this good, I would have done this ages ago."

I couldn't reply. I was still recovering from his last spell and I could tell that he was enjoying the after effects of it. I was dressed only in my black lace bra and underwear, sweating and panting, making my chest rise and fall. I could see his eyes following the movements as he licked his lips.

"You really are a delicacy, Hermione."

Seemingly unprovoked, he started beating me allover, causing me to slip in and out of consciousness.

Only half aware of what was around me, I felt my arms and legs untied. Unable to hold myself up, I fell to the floor.

Pettigrew took advantage of this and I felt my arms being raised above my head with one of his hands, while the other started roaming around my body.

He ground his hips into mine and I could tell that he wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

I tried to struggle again with renewed strength. The last thing I was aware of before I passed out, was the portrait hole opening up and Pettigrew being blasted off of me.

I looked up and my eyes me a pair of midnight blue ones.

_Tom…_

A/N: This was the darkest thing I have ever written. Poor Hermione… at least Tom saved her though.

I have a question, what should the genre be? Let me know, by REVIEWING!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When I woke up, the first thing I was aware of was the pain. Every part of my body was either throbbing, stinging or aching. I hadn't even opened my eyes before I groaned and said, "Ouch."

"Jesus, Granger," I heard a voice reply. "How did you get yourself into that mess?"

I opened my eyes and saw Tom sitting beside my bed with a book in his hand. His voice sounded annoyed and condescending but I could tell in his eyes that he was relieved I was alright.

"It wasn't my fault, I was hungry," I mumbled back.

He chuckled. I tried to sit up but was met with a blinding pain on the side of my body. I cried out and fell back down.

Tom was there in a second. "You shouldn't be moving," he told me. "You had a broken arm, a fractured ankle, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a dislocated toe. I gave you some skelegrow but it hasn't taken affect yet."

I groaned and incoherently mumbled something about killing Pettigrew with a bowling ball. A thought came to me then. "What happened to Pettigrew?" I asked.

Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead. "When I got there, I blasted him off of you, and while I was checking to see if it was safe to move you, he got away."

I gave him a smile, then immediately winced. I forgot that even my face was bruised.

"Thank you, by the way," I told him, smiling as much as I could.

Tom blushed, "Anyone would have done it."

"Just not as well as you. Accept my thanks and say your welcome."

He was about to open his mouth to protest before shutting it and saying softly, "your welcome, Hermione."

We sat in silence for a while, each of us reflecting on our own thoughts.

"Tom," I asked, a little while later. "How did you find me?"

"Well," he started. "I heard you leave the common room and when you didn't come back after awhile, I wondered if something happened. But then I thought that you had probably just gone to Gryffindor tower or something. I decided that, just to be safe, I would use a tracking charm. You know what it is right?"

I gave him a look that clearly asked if he knew who I was.

"Right, of course you do. It's you," he continued. "Anyway, I decided that I would cast one and as you know, it would change colors depending on the condition you were in. After I cast it, it turned a blood red and I knew that I had to find you. I cast the second part and it said that you were in the kitchens. I ran down there as fast as I could and I saw Pettigrew, on top of you …" he shuddered. "I blasted him off and rushed over to you. There was so much blood, I didn't even know if you were alive."

His face suddenly turned to angry.

"I swear, if I ever find Pettigrew alone, he had better watch out," he hissed. Tom was seething and I could tell that he was completely serious.

"Tom," I said calmly. "I have no doubt that you are much stronger then Pettigrew, but it's not worth getting expelled over."

Tom gave me a bewildered look. "How can you say that after what he did to you?"

I looked straight into Tom's eyes, trying to portray how serious I was. "What he almost did," I clarified. "Believe me, I would like nothing more then to deal with him myself, but he's not worth the time, effort or the consequences. I refuse to let something like this change or stop my life."

Tom looked at me for a second before saying, "Do you always have to be so strong?"

"You haven't lived through what I have," I told him.

"How do you know what I've lived through?" he asked. "How do you know that my life hasn't been _worse_ then yours."

I sighed. "Tom, I've seen enough of you to know that you don't let anyone get close to you. You let everyone see what they want to see and by doing that, no one knows who you really are. You're an orphan, you grew up in a muggle orphanage because your mother died before you learned how to talk and your father didn't want you. You killed him, and you killed Myrtle. You strive for power and perfection and you want to rule over everyone. That's been your entire life.

"Mine has been the opposite. I grew up in a loving muggle family, it was just me and my parents. I never had any friends when I was growing up since I didn't know how to act with other children. When I was seven, I was reading books meant for adults, and I didn't know how to act like a little girl. I got to Hogwarts and I didn't have any friends for a while, but then I made the two best friends of my life.

"I slowly became more social and I let more and more people in. I had a second family, best friends who were like siblings to me, mentors, kids who looked up to me … I had a good life. I was called a 'mudblood' through out all of it but of course there would be some bumps in my life. They could never really take away the greatness of it. Then everything was ripped away.

"It started with my family. After the death of our headmaster, who was a mentor of mine and a dear friend, we were all allowed to go home for a few days before we returned back to school. I went home to find my parents inside, tortured to death. There was blood everywhere and the looks on their faces showed pure terror and anguish.

"Then there was a huge battle at my school. In that battle, I learned that the person who killed my parents, also killed my entire family. The only survivors were their leader and a couple of people from our side. I was the only one who wasn't captured or killed. I ended up sending myself here to somehow defeat him. Everyone I had loved was killed in that battle since we were all fighting on the same side. I killed so many people that day …

"And now I'm alone."

Tom just sat there, taking in what I was saying.

Finally he said, "I see it differently. You still had your friends and family. You may have lost them, but you still knew that you were loved. What's that saying? Oh, right. 'It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.'"

"Whoever said that obviously hasn't lost as much as I have," I told him. "I gave away a little part of myself to so many people, and now that they're gone, it's been ripped out of my heart."

"But you were _wanted_," he told me.

"And now I'm not."

We sat in silence for a while until Tom suddenly said, "Come to Hogsmede with me."

"What?" I asked, not thinking I had heard right.

"Next Hogsmede trip, come with me," he repeated.

"You mean like a date?" I clarified.

He smiled, "Yeah, something like that."

"Sure."

A/N: Like the chapter?

So, to everyone who reviews, a huge thank you. No one reads the author's notes (including myself) but I'm going to say that anyway.

To everyone else, it takes three seconds to review the story even if all you say is, "good," or "bad." So many people favorite my story or add it to their alerts list but they don't review. It drives me insane people and reviews are really what keep my stories going. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I had finally seen it. The real Tom Riddle without any pretenses. After just one day alone with him my entire mission was shattered. How could I destroy someone who was so…incredible? I couldn't even convince myself otherwise – there was something to Tom Riddle.

-------------------------------

"Hey Hermione," Will called over to me. "Mike, Harry, Charlie and I are going out to Hogsmede today. Seeing as we really could use a chick or two, do you want to come?"

"Oh, I would, but I have plans already," I told him, stumbling over my words.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do I hear correctly? Does our little Mione have a date?"

Just the, Harry and Charlie came in. "So, Mione," Charlie said to me. "Will you be joining us on this lovely afternoon?"

I was about to talk when Will cut me off, "She can't, Mione has a _date_."

"What?" Harry asked. "Who's ass are we kicking?"

"Shut up," I mumbled, turning redder and redder every second.

"Yeah Harry, be nice to Mione," Charlie told his brother. "I think it's sweet. Our little baby's growing up."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Will asked.

I mumbled the name. Apparently it wasn't quite loud enough and Charlie asked, grinning, "Could you say that one more time? I couldn't catch the name."

I took a deep breath before saying clearly, "Tom Riddle."

The smiles were wiped off my three friends' faces immediately. I liked it better when they were joking.

"You have a date with Riddle?" Harry asked disbelieving.

I nodded.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, I learned that he's actually a good guy. He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmede with him and the answer was yes."

There was silence for a few moments and I could see my friends exchanging looks.

"Um, Hermione," Harry started. "Riddle hasn't…hurt you in anyway, has he?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's sweet Harry, really, but first of all, I can definitely hold my own against Tom and secondly, no, he hasn't in _any_ way."

I spent the next half hour talking to my three friends and convincing them that I was going out with Riddle by my own free will.

I finally was able to escape them and I headed down to the grand staircase where I was meeting Tom. I arrived there to find him already waiting for me and I walked over.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled at me, and my breath caught in my throat. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and we were off.

Tom told me that he had planned the whole day and started leading me down the pathway to Hogsmede.

We reached the point in the road where it forked. If you turned left then you were headed directly into Hogsmede.

I started going in what I thought was the right direction when Tom pulled me back and led me down the right fork.

"Uh, Tom. Isn't Hogsmede the other way?" I asked, my tone suggesting that he was mental.

He grinned at me. "We're not going to Hogsmede."

With that, he grabbed my hand and started walking with me.

Apparently the right fork led to a park. Not just any park, a muggle one.

The scenery was incredibly romantic. There were benches and trees everywhere, with lampposts lining the sides of the pathway. The pathway itself was very beautiful and old. It was thick and made out of stones with intricate designs carved into it. Every once in a while, there was a clearing with a gazebo or a pond in it. In addition to all this, it had snowed a little while ago and there was a soft white layer coating everything.

Only ten minutes into my date with Tom, I already knew that it would top all others and set a new bar for all the ones to come.

We walked along the path and talked while holding hands. Much to my surprise, it was the most natural thing I had done since entering this time period.

We had walked for about fifteen minutes when we saw a hot chocolate stand to the side of the path. In mutual agreement, we walked over there. Tom had been expecting something like this and he took out muggle money and paid for both of us.

We continued our walk and it was even better due to the hot chocolate.

The two of us talked about everything. Our views on political issues, schoolwork, classmates. The only topic that didn't come up was my past. I learned all about Tom's, but I had always made sure that the conversation didn't focus on where I was before Hogwarts.

We strolled through the park for two hours before we both decided that we were hungry.

We reached the end of the park to find that it let out at the end of Hogsmede.

"You're not going to make me go to Madame Puddifut's are you?" Tom asked with a sour look on his face.

I laughed. "Oh please, there is no danger of me wanting to go into there."

He let out a sigh. "Good," he said. "How about the three broomsticks?"

"Sounds perfect."

Tom and I ate lunch. When we finished, there was still some time to kill. We decided to go back up to Hogwarts through the park.

We reached the castle at around seven o' clock.

"I had a fun time today," I told him, smiling.

He smiled back. "Me too. Maybe we could go out again sometime?"

"That would be great," I said.

I then realized that we were standing closer then usual, my hand still intertwined in his.

I looked up into his eyes and we both started leaning in. The kiss was sweet, a bit like a promise for more.

We pulled back and said goodbye and I started making my way to Gryffindor tower.

-------------------------------

There was no denying it – Tom Riddle was not what I had expected and I could no longer keep looking at him as the man destined to end the world.

A/N: Sorry that took so long guys. That is, if anyone has really been keeping up with the story …

Anyway, REVIEW! You all know how much I love them – so do it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

That night wasn't the last time I went out with Tom Riddle. Over the next month, we went on a date for every Hogsmede weekend. Our relationship was steadily deepening and I often had to remind myself that it was real.

I thought things were perfect, until my wake-up call came the day before winter break.

There was no school that day since all the exams had finished yesterday. I did a rare thing and decided to sleep in. I woke up hearing hushed voices.

"Will you keep it down," I heard someone say. _Odd, _I thought to myself, _that sounded like Tom._

"Sorry my lord," I heard as the whispered reply.

Tom hissed back, "I told you that your orders were to remain undetected, stay low-key. And what do you do? Call a meeting, in my common room, _with my girlfriend sleeping next door."_

"Sorry, my lord," the other voices replied.

I could picture Tom glaring at them. "Hermione doesn't usually sleep this late, she'll be getting up soon. We will not have another meeting _until I say so_, are we clear?" There was a paused and I figured that everyone else nodded. "Good. You are to do nothing until you receive orders directly from me telling you to do so. As for now, this death eater meeting is over."

A dear dropped down my cheek as I heard the portrait door close.

I silently got out of bed and opened the door. Tom was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He took a deep breath.

"Still Lord Voldemort." I said.

Tom's head snapped up and he just looked at me, unable to reply.

Another tear came down my cheek. "I thought you were good, Tom. I must have been wrong."

Tom opened his mouth to defend himself, and my sadness immediately turned to anger.

"Don't say a word, Tom. I thought I had changed you but if you want to stay Voldemort, you'll have to rule without me. We're done."

Tom didn't say anything. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open. His entire face read disbelief, but I didn't care.

I ran out of the common room and headed straight for gryffindor tower. I ran into Lisa half way there and as soon as she realized that I was crying, she said, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

It took me a few moments, but I calmed down enough to choke out, "Lisa, I have to tell you something." I looked around quickly. No one was around. I pulled Lisa into an empty classroom and cast the strongest locking and sound-proofing spells I knew.

"Hermione, you're worrying me. What happened?" Lisa asked.

I had successfully stopped crying, and I took a deep breath. "Lisa, I'm not from France. I can't even speak a word of French other then 'bon jour.'" I saw the confused look on her face and I answered the question that I knew was coming. "Yes, I lied. I lied to every single person here. No one knows my real name or where I actually come from. But you're about to."

Lisa just sat there for a moment before asking. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't be completely alone anymore. I may actually start losing my sanity if I don't have a single person who understands."

Lisa's face softened up and I could see the pity in her eyes. It wasn't exactly pity, it was more of an understanding. But with me, those two go hand-in-hand.

"Shoot," she said. I smiled slightly at her. That was the reason I had picked Lisa. Just like Harry, she had a way of calming me down and had an uncanny ability to be understanding in the most crucial of moments.

I went full out and decided to tell her everything. "Your grandson's name is Harry. He has the same jet black hair as you but he has his mother, Lily Evan's, eyes," I told her. Her jaw dropped.

"Hermione, are you a seer? I thought you hated divination," Lily exclaimed.

"No, I'm not a seer." I said. "Harry is one of my best friends."

The confusion she was feeling was evident. "What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath. "Where I'm from, Harry is my best friend, along with a boy named Ron Weasley. We're a trio, inseparable. Or at least, we were. When Harry was a baby, a dark lord heard a prophecy. This prophecy told of the one who would be able to defeat him. The description of this person, could only have been two people, one of which was Harry. This evil wizard immediately targeted the potter family. Both of Harry's parents were killed because they trusted the wrong man. But Harry survived, and is the only person ever to have survived the killing curse."

I could tell that Lily thought I had lost my mind. "Hermione," she said softly, "You're not making any sens-"

"Harry had to live with his muggle relatives," I said, cutting her off. "They were cruel to him but he was able to escape it when he received his letter from Hogwarts at the age of eleven. That's when we all met. Harry and Ron became fast friends, but I was an outcast. It wasn't until they saved me from troll that I started fitting in." I smiled at the distant memory. "Throughout our years at Hogwarts, we fought countless battles and solved many mysteries. Harry had even faced off against Voldemort a number of times. Even at the age of eleven, Harry still managed to escape. Harry was incredible. He was always brave and strong and loyal. Just like Ron. Our day-to-day life had become fighting in battles and getting in trouble. We were making history.

"Then things changed in out sixth year at Hogwarts. Our headmaster had been murdered by death eaters, followers of Voldemort, at a battle at school. We won that battle but it turned out to just be a diversion. While everyone was grieving over our dumbledore, Voldemort struck again." When I said Dumbledore's name, Lily's jaw dropped again. I could see her figuring everything out and I continued talking. "My parents had been killed the day before, by death eaters also, and I ended up killing their murderer along with so many others." My voice trailed off as I thought about that battle. After a few moments I continued. "We were losing, and by a lot. The other side had already begun taking prisoners. The numbers on our side kept dwindling down. We went from hundreds, down to two, Harry and me. Harry faced off against Voldemort and the battle was over before it began - Harry didn't stand a chance.

"While they were fighting, I killed the remaining death eaters. And then it was just me and Voldemort. I was good at dueling, but not good enough to defeat Voldemort. I knew I had to save everyone somehow so I sent myself here."

Lily stared at me for a while, taking everything in, and I waited patiently. After about five minutes had gone by, she said, "So, if you're best friends with my grandson, and Dumbledore was you head master, and you went to Hogwarts, that means that you're from-"

"Fifty years from now," I finished for her. "And Voldemort in this time, is Tom Riddle."

"Oh. Tom Riddle, right." Liliy blinked twice before passing out.

When I woke Lily up a minute later, I calmed her down before asking, "What do you think?"

"Well," Lily said. "I'm just a bit shocked about everything. It's not everyday you hear that the entire wizarding world's future lies on one teenage girl, but knowing that the teenage girl is _you _makes me feel slightly better. One thing I'm really curious about, is who I continue the Potter line with."

I laughed, extremely relieved.

I went on to tell Lily about everything that had happened with Tom Riddle leading up to tonight.

We both ended up deciding that I should stay in Gryffindor tower that night and I fell asleep feeling like a a hundred pounds had been lifted off me. The only problem was, that only provided temporary relief. The other hundred-thousand were still pressing down upon me.

A/N: SORRY!!! My computer was in the shop getting fixed so i couldn't update for a week. And before that my computer wouldn't even turn on so i haven't been able to update in SOOO LONG! sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

sorry

review:D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Lisa let me stay in Gryffindor tower for the remainder of the night. I knew she could not fully understand everything I was feeling, but she was trying and that was more than enough for me.

I walked my friends to the train the next morning and said good bye, promising to write them all.

I watched as the train leaved and I sighed. Apparently, in the past very few people stayed home for christmas and only about two dozen or so students stayed.

I walked back up to the castle in a melancholy mood. I reached the entrance doors to find that Tom had been waiting for me.

I did not even look at him and I walked right by.

"Hermione, please. Let me explain," he said.

My mouth stayed firmly shut.

He tried again. "You don't understand Hermione."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. "I don't understand what? Please, enlighten me Riddle."

Tom flinched as I called him by his last name. "They're depending on me. I can't let them down now."

My eyes remained just as icy as before. "So you're saying that the reason you're still their leader is because of loyalty?" He nodded. I could not help but laugh humorously. "Are you serious Riddle? What about all your other loyalties? You have a loyalty to your muggle heritage, your loyalty to Hogwarts, your loyalty to Dumbledore-"

Tom snarled when I mentioned his teacher and said, "Dumbledore has done nothing for me. He is constantly suspicious of me and what I might do. I can't get a break with that guy. Just because he's your teacher, doesn't mean he's everything you think he is."

"Dumbledore has helped you out more then you can know," I told him, shaking my head. "If not for Dumbledore, you would still be in that orphanage with your magic untrained and uncontrollable. The only reason you're mad at him is becuase he is the only one who sees through your facade."

Tom glared at me. "You think you know everything, don't you. Just because you're a pureblood-"

I cut him off by laughing. "You really are dense, you know that Riddle? You take pride in knowing everything but you are so blind to some stuff. I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Hermione Grendell, not even close."

Tom just stared at me before saying, "Yeah right. I'm not falling for that. You purebloods think you can just walk all over the rest of us and make us think whatever you want. You trick everyone else and lie to them."

"How is that different then what you're doing?" I asked him. My question brought silence. "And one more thing, Riddle," I told him. "I'm not a pureblood."

Unable to face him anymore, I calmly turned around and walked away.

----------------------------------

I managed to avoid Riddle as much as I could. It was surprisingly easy. It seemed as if Riddle was avoiding me also but I was alright with him. I still felt an ache whenever I saw him, his betrayal still hurt. I had to consciously keep all thoughts of him out of my mind.

I woke up early on christmas to find that all my presents were at the foot of my bed. I squealed, grinning at the stack of gifts.

I got everything from books from Dumbledore to make-up from Pippy to robes from Lisa.

I went through all my presents quickly and smiled. I then realized that there was one more unopened gift. It was a small box with a note on top.

I thought about who it could be from, deciding to just find out, I grabbed the box and pulled off the note.

_Hermione_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for ruining what we had, I'm sorry I didn't stop, even when I knew that what I was doing was wrong - I'm sorry for everything. It's too much to hope that you will forgive me, but just know that that is all I want. Your forgiveness._

_I thought I could have everything. After all, ever since I came to Hogwarts everything went the way I wanted it to. I guess it had to end sometime, your arrival marked the beginning of the end. You were a mystery, Hermione. You were a beautiful, intelligent, funny, charming, caring, intriguing mystery. I thought you coming here was a challenge for me and I thought that the point of the challenge was to add you to everything that I already had. To make you another part of my collection._

_I was wrong._

_You were too much for me, Hermione. And it wasn't until it was too late that I realized the point of the challenge was to gain your love, whatever it cost me. I figured this out after I had made possibly the biggest mistake in my life - losing you._

_In my world of horrible things, you were my light. My candle in the dark. My Gryffindor among Slytherins. I may have only known you for four months, but those four months are the only ones in my life that have been worth living for. I don't know what I would do without you. I guess I'll have to learn though, since I know I don't deserve you and you belong with someone who can offer you so much more then I can._

_But I am selfish, Hermione. I want you with me. I _need_ you with me. I don't think I'll survive any other way._

_And now we come to the most important part of this letter, my confession. I don't know if you'll ever talk to me again and as much as I would love to tell you in another circumstance, one where you don't hate me, here it is. I love you, Hermione. On some level, I always have. You're my perfect match. You're brave, loyal, smart, beautiful and amazing. You're perfect, and I love who I become when I'm with you._

_Though no one knows it, villains want to be heroes too._

_I won't make you read anymore of this, I don't even know if you stuck with it up until now. I just want you to know that I'm in love with you._

_I'm at the point where I sink or swim, and unless I have you, I'll find my self at the bottom of the ocean, the darkest deepest part there is. Because without you, I _can't _swim. _

_And truthfully, without you I would never want to._

_Tom_

I finished reading it and felt a tear drop down my face. There was a conflict in me though, I didn't know if he was tricking me or not, how was I supposed to? He had hidden the truth from me for a long time and I don't know if I have even changed him at all.

I shook my head and turned to the box. It had a simple silver wrapping paper with a black bow. I unwrapped it very carefully, for some reason I didn't want to rip the beautiful paper.

I opened the box to find a beautiful hand held mirror inside. It was small, only about eight inches by five inches, but I didn't think the purpose was to see your reflection.

There was a note inside.

_Hermione,_

_This is a mirror that has been in my family for generations. I've decided to give it to you I can't think of anyone else better suited for it. _

_The mirror will show you an image of someone, anyone you want it to. If you knew them, it will show your happiest memory that you shared with them. If you didn't know them well enough to have any happy memories, then it will show their image like a portrait._

_I hope you'll be able to find some closure with it. Your need for it is far greater then mine._

_Tom_

My breath caught in my throat. Could this mirror really do all this? There was only one way to find out and I lifted the mirror up to my face.

It really was a beautiful thing. There was a pattern of enchanted, moving, silver vines that bordered the mirror and went around the handle.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of my parents.

When I opened them to look at the mirror again, I saw them. There we were, Mum, Dad and me, at christmas time. I watched as the three of us laughed and hugged each other.

Tears were pouring down my face.

I thought of Harry and Ron and the image changed. The memory that showed was a simple one. It was one of the nights at Hogwarts where the three of us were just sitting together in the Gryffindor common room and relaxing. We had stayed up late so we could get the room all to ourselves and all the bad things, the deaths, the war the losses, were forgotten.

I put down the mirror, overwhelmed by the emotion that I felt. I stood up and wiped the tears off my cheeks. Taking out my wand, I cast a quick refreshening spell and I looked as good as normal.

Without a second thought, I ran from the common room.

I saw who I was looking for. He was walking towards the Slytherin table and I called out to him, "Tom!"

He looked startled at turned around. Before he knew what was happening, my lips crashed against his in a kiss that expressed everything I was feeling.

It took only a fraction of a second for him to respond and he put all the same feeling in return.

The two of us pulled back and stared into the other's eyes. I had no way to know what mine were saying but his were shouting message that was impossible to ignore.

It was a promise, a promise to never let go of me.

A/N: Like it? sorry about that last chapter. I looked over it and I realized that I had called Lisa 'Lily' for the entire second half. Sorry about that.

I really hope nothing like that happened in this chapter, cause I totally missed it in the last one. Hope you liked it anyway though.

review?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

That night was the best time I had in all of my time in the past. It was like I was in heaven.

After I had kissed Tom in the middle of the great hall, accompanied by cheers and wolf whistles, we pulled back and just looked at each other. I barely noticed the rest of the students and teachers in the room. I could only see him.

Without any words, Tom grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall and up to his head common room. The two of us sat on one of the green couches and I lied in his arms. We still had not said a word to each other but I knew that it was coming.

I sat up and faced Tom. He understood my meaning completely and sighed. "We have to, don't we."

It was not a question, more of a defeated statement.

I nodded. "Yes, we do. Do you want to start or should I?"

He grimaced. "I will," he took a deep breath before starting and looked at the floor. "Hermione, the minute you came here, my fate was sealed. It was decided before I could even have a say in it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that first potions class where you managed to best me. That marked the beginning of Voldemort's downfall.

"I learned too late that keeping the death eaters, would mean losing you. I didn't want to have to make that choice and I figured that I didn't have to. But I do Hermione, and my life, even if I accomplished everything I've aimed for, wouldn't be worth living if I didn't have you in it.

"I choose you, Hermione. Over power, over immortality, over control, over everything. Nothing even compares to what you are and I would give it all up, if you were with me.

"I'm in love with you, and you don't have to say it back Hermione. Just know that I will always love you."

There was a pause and I felt wetness on my cheek. Startled, I realized that a tear had escaped my eye and slid down my cheek.

Before I could wipe it off, Tom brushed his fingers against my cheek and looked into my eyes.

Just like I had been so many times before, I was hypnotized by his captivating eyes. How could I look away when they held so much emotion? He had let down his guard and was showing his soul to me. That gesture, the openness, was what made my decision and without looking away, I started talking.

"Tom, when I kissed you this morning, I still had doubts in my mind. Had you really changed? Were you just tricking me? I was so full of skepticism and questions. Now there are none.

"I love you, Tom. Who knows how it happened, especially when I resisted so much, but it did. Right now, you are what I'm living for. I have nothing else. No home, no money and no family. Just you."

Tom grabbed my shoulders and crashed his lips onto mine. This kiss was one that I had never had before. It held everything-passion, lust, love, hunger and still a sweetness.

Without hesitating, I put my hands under his sweater and brought it up over his head. There was a brief moment, when the sweater was over his mouth, that we stopped kissing, but in a matter of seconds we were back together.

He pushed off my sweater as I started unbuttoning his collared shirt. The two of us, in unison, started moving toward his bedroom.

Before we entered it, I stopped the kissing and put a finger to his lips.

"Promise me," I whispered. "Promise that you'll stay this way, good, forever."

Tom murmured back. "I will. I'l be as good as I can be. As long as I know that it makes you happy."

I smiled slightly and resumed kissing him. Shedding more clothes, we headed into the bedroom and he kicked the door shut behind us.

The two of us went on to have the most incredible night that sealed our fates. We were joined even deeper than before and now there was no turning back. We were in love.

A/N: Yup. They had sex. I know, I know, pretty awful way to write it, but give me a break, I'm only thirteen. How explicit can I get? And plus, I'd rather that it _not_ be any more R-rated than that.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I just thought of the how I want the next chapters to go so (lucky you) I think I'm going to start writing them now. THey'll probably be updated in an hour or two. :D

review?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I could not even describe what it was like to be with Tom. He was everything girls dreamed about. He was the perfect gentlemen, fun, teasing, sweet, charming, nice, sincere, caring loving...and all because I had separated him from Voldemort.

Our relationship had earned a varied array of reactions. There was resentment from Malfoy, disapproving from my friends, skepticism and disbelief from Lisa, jealous girls and much to my surprise, even some jealous guys.

I did not care what they thought though. Tom was all that I thought about, outside of classes, of course.

Everyday he told me he loved me, and everyday I responded with the same phrase. What more could I want?

As much as I tried to deny it, there was a part of my mind, however small, that was shouting at me to realize who I was dating.

This was the part of me that contained my old life, a life I was not ready to completely let go. I still wore the locket that reminded me of all my friends and the order of the phoenix, but I thought about them a little less everyday.

I did not know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

I could not forget about Harry and Ron, though I would not want to. For six years of my life, they fought beside me, they laughed with me, protected me, saved me, and were always with me.

I would never forget about them and that was why a small part of me still held resentment toward Tom.

I could feel myself splitting, torn. There was the old Hermione, who was screaming at me to stop the relationship, to realize that I was in love with Voldemort, the man with the potential to end the world. She screamed at me, yelling that I was betraying everyone I had known before-my parents, Ron, Harry, Ginny, The Weasleys, Dumbledore...

Then there was the new Hermione, the one who had moved to the past. The one who had fell for the target, the one who wanted nothing more than to be with the man who destroyed her life...the one who was happy.

I was having an internal war, each side was trying to win through whatever way possible. How could I choose between the two? Either way, I was changing who I was and ignoring a part of myself.

Usually, I would make a compromise, but there was none to be made here. Other times, I try to pick the lesser of two evils. But when the two evils are so horrible, losing Tom or losing my past, the two evils are so horrible that I would not be able to choose.

About a month after Tom and I had told each other that we loved them, the decision was made for me.

---------------------------

I groaned and stood up. I tried to give Tom a week smile but I was interrupted when another wave of nausea came over me and I doubled over and threw up again. Tom was there holding back my hair like he had before. I was lucky to have him.

When I was sure I was done, I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth to get the foul taste out of my mouth.

I groaned again.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked.

I glared at him. "How do you think?" He smiled at me and shrugged.

I could not help but smile back, Tom has that effect on me.

"That is the second time that you've thrown up this weak," Tom said, concerned. "Maybe you should see Madam Hooch?"

I shook my head. "I probably just have a virus or something, there's no need to go to the Hospital wing for a bug."

"If you're sure," he responded.

I smiled reassuringly and told him that I was.

We walked out of the bathroom and headed toward our third class of the day, Arithmacy. On our way there, we ran into Matteo.

He shot an envious look at Tom, one that I missed, and said, "Hermione, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded, "Of course."

There was a pause and no one moved.

Matteo cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you _alone_?"

"Oh, sorry. Sure," I turned to Tom and told him that I would meet him in the classroom.

"Alright Hermione," he told me. "I'll save you a seat."

I grinned at him and watched him walk away before turning back to Matteo. Had I been paying closer attention, I would have seen the slightly pained look on his face during mine and Tom's interaction. At the time, though, I was oblivious.

"I have to talk to you about Riddle," he said nervously.

I was slightly confused, though I told him to continue.

"Don't take this the wrong way Hermione," he said. "But I'm worried about you. A while ago, you and Riddle were always fighting and I was sure that one of you would kill the either or get the other kicked out of school. And now you're dating." His voice cracked as he said the last word.

"I know that," I told him. "I was wrong about Tom, I guess I just didn't really give him a chance."

Matteo had more to say. "That's not what I mean. I'm concerned. You haven't been in this school as long as I have but Riddle is not the kind of guy that you should be going out wi-"

"You think I should break up with him?" I asked. There was a slight edge to my voice, one that Matteo sensed and he took a different approach.

"Just listen please," he asked. I nodded curtly and he continued. "About a year and a half ago, I passed Riddle and a group of slytherins. They were in an abandoned classroom and I could hear what they were saying. It was like a cult. The slytherins were bowing to Riddle and saying that they would do whatever he asked. It freaked me out, Hermione. You shouldn't get involved with that sort of thing."

I did not know how to respond. I did not want to tell Matteo that I knew perfectly well what went on with Tom and the other slytherins, after all, his friendship was still important to me.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "I'll ask Tom and see what he says about it. Unless you were there for the whole time, I doubt that you could get the full story of what they were doing."

Matteo's face hardened and I regretted my words. He was trying to look out for me and I was completely shooting him down.

"I'll keep my eye out though," I added, trying to comfort him. "If anything strange happens, I'll come find you. I promise."

Matteo nodded, knowing that that was all he could hope for.

He started walking past me and paused. Touching my arm he said, "Just be careful, Hermione. I would never want to see you hurt."

He continued to walk and luckily his back was turned to me and he could not see that incredulous expression on my face.

"He has it bad for you."

I spun around to find Tom standing there, apparently, he had listened to the entire conversation.

I shook my head. "What are you talking about? I thought that Matteo didn't fall for girls."

"Yeah well, neither did I. That is, until I met you," Tom told me.

I still remained skeptical though. "Please, Tom. Matteo? There is no way at all. And besides, I'm with you now."

Tom smiled as I said this last part. Sometimes it seemed like our relationship was just as hard to believe for him as it was for me. That thought was somewhat comforting.

"Just trying to make sure you knew," Tom said. "And trying to make sure that you don't decide you like some ravenclaw better than me."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I don't think we're in danger of that."

-------------------

It was a few days later when I realized that my "virus" was nothing of the sort.

I was in my Transfiguration class when the now-familier nausea took over.

"I'm going to be sick," I managed to squeak out, and I ran for the door and to the nearest bathroom.

I barely made it but I was lucky enough that I did not throw up all over myself.

Then it hit me.

_Oh no, please don't let me be right._

A/N: so...what do you think is wrong with her? It's actually not that hard to guess but I'm curious to see if you guys get it right.

review?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Shit, _I thought. _It can't be. How could I let this happen? Why didn't I think to cast a spell or take a potion..._

I was walking up to the hospital wing and was beating myself up. How could I be so careless. If I was right, and I had a strange feeling that I was, then I would be screwed. I did not even have a better way to describe it. I was simply...screwed.

Unconsciously, I laid a hand over my stomach. There could not be something there. Right? There just _could not_ be.

I probably should have gone back to class after I had thrown up but I figured that finding out the truth was much more important then learning an alternate to calculus.

_Shit. _I could not think anything else. There was just that one word echoing around in my head. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I reached the doors and put my hand on the door knob. I hesitated, not wanting my suspicion to be confirmed. What if I was right? What would I do? What would Tom say?

I shook my head to stop the questions and I put on a brave face and entered the room.

The hospital wing was luckily empty and I scanned the room for Madame Hooch. She was organizing a cabinet of potions and I walked over to her.

I cleared my throat and she turned around. "Oh, Ms. Grendell, how are you?"

I shifted nervously. "I'm not sure, Madame Hooch."

She gave me a questioning look and I continued. "I need you to...check something for me."

She asked what and I told her my theory. After getting over her sudden disbelief, she took out her wand and moved it in a circular motion, muttering unfamiliar words under her breath.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the result.

"Oh my."

I opened my eyes to see that there was a feint pink glow around my stomach and I gasped.

I could not believe my eyes. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

I think that Madame Hooch was in the same shock that I was. All she could manage to say was, "Oh my."

I could not wrap my head around the idea. "I'm pregnant," I repeated, still in a whisper. "With a baby girl."

We stood there for a moment in silence before the mediwitch broke it.

"Ms. Grendell, I think we should notify the father," she said.

I had a strong suspicion that she was only suggesting this to find out his identity, she seemed like that kind of person, and I responded quickly. "No thank you, I think it would be better if I told him myself."

Before she could say anything else, I walked out of the hospital wing and headed into my common room.

When I got there, I collapsed on one of the couches and closed my eyes. Taking deep breaths, I tried to collect my thoughts and failed. They were too mixed together, still in shock over this new realization.

I heard a tapping on the window and my head snapped up. I was looking straight at a beautiful owl that was unlike I had ever seen. I did not even know if it was a real breed, never before had I seen a jet black owl.

I walked over and let it in the room. Immediately, it held out his leg and hooted at me.

I obeyed and took untied the letter and watched as the owl flew off again. I shut the window and turned back to the piece of paper in my hand. It was from Dumbledore.

_Ms. Grendell -_

_You always have a choice._

Underneath, he had signed it and wrote down the incantation of a spell. My mouth opened in disbelief, it was the counter-spell that was the opposite of the one I had used to send myself to this time. _How does he know? _I asked myself.

I suddenly felt week and could not hold myself up anymore. I collapsed onto the nearest chair and cradled my head in my hand.

I had too much on my mind and I simply sat in the chair. After a few moments, I looked up and checked the time, class was just about ending.

Needing some time to myself, I wrote a quick note to Tom and sent it, telling him to not worry about me and that I had ended up going to the Hospital Wing. I lied and told him that Madame Hooch said that it _was_ just a virus and that I should just skip the next to classes and go down for dinner. I told him to go to class and get the notes for me.

I sunk back onto the couch after I sent the note to him.

I closed my eyes.

_No baby should be brought up like this._ I thought_. Although I love him, my relationship with Tom is full of so many lies._

Dumbledore was right. I did have a choice. And after realizing that in eight months, I would have a baby, I needed to think about what my decision would be.

There was the initial question, would I keep the baby? I knew the answer automatically. Yes. No matter the circumstances she had been conceived in, I would still love the baby with all my heart.

Making that decision brought up thousands of more questions. I ignored them though, as I could only think of one thing.

Tom.

That was where my worries were. How would Tom handle the baby? How would he react? What if he thought I should get rid of her? Would he make a good father?

Then there were other thoughts that raced through my head, ones I was hoping I would never have to face.

One question shone clear through out all the others.

Had I really changed him?

That right there, was the million dollar question. Had Tom changed? There was the part of me that was thinking, "Of course Hermione. How can you doubt him?" Then there was another side of me that thought, "Of course not, Hermione. You can't change the way someone is. He is capable of killing hundreds of people, torturing thousands, and ruining the lives of millions. Nothing can erase that potential, and nothing can erase where that potential comes from - his heart."

I thought of both sides, giving as much support as I could to both. As much as I hated it, I had to think of whether Tom could really stay good for so long, long enough to have and raise a child. I had more doubts then I was comfortable with.

What happens if he becomes his old self and the baby and I are stuck with him? What if something happens to me and the two of them are left all alone? Can Tom be the father that a child needs?

The other side argued. He could be the best father ever, knowing what _not_ to do because of his childhood. He may turn out to be nurturing and compassionate.

The internal battle went on for another hour. I sat there and thought of everything, of all my possibilities and all the possible sinarios that could happen.

I had an hour before Tom returned when I made my decision.

---------------------------------

Tom could not help but whistle as he walked back to the common room. At that moment, he was thinking of how well life was going. He had Hermione, he had great grades, he was popular - the real thing he cared about though, was Hermione.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_ he wondered._ What did I do to deserve her? _He shook his head._ I have no idea, but I will do everything I can to make sure I never lose her._

Tom said the password and walked though the portrait hole.

"Hermione?" he called out. There was no response. He frowned and called out for her once again.

Silence met his call. Slightly concerned, he walked over to her room to see if she was inside. Maybe she was taking a nap.

He opened the door and saw that the room was empty. Not just of Hermione though, the bookshelves were bare and the clothes were gone. All the possessions that marked the room as Hermione's were missing.

He scanned the room and saw that there was an envelope on the bed.

He frowned. _She didn't...right?_ He could not even bring himself to think of the possibility.

He walked over to it and saw that it was addressed to him. Carefully, he opened it up and pulled the parchment out.

_Tom,_

_Now, it's my turn to apologize in a letter. I wish I could do it in person, but it would break my heart. If I said everything I have to say in person, I would never be able to get through. So, even though I can feel my heart shattering, I have to say this in a letter._

_I'm leaving, Tom._

_I don't want to, at all, but it is what I have to do. After I ran out of the classroom and thrown up, I went to the Hospital Wing. An idea had struck me and I had to know if it was true. I wished that it weren't true but it is, Madame Hooch confirmed my fears._

_Earlier today, I learned that I was pregnant and because of this, I have to leave you._

_Please understand that I it's killing me to do this. I have to do what's best, though, for the baby._

_One day, you will understand the full reason. In fifty years, I want you to think about where you are in life and think about the way you are now. Then you'll know why I have to do this._

_I'm sorry, I know that none of this makes sense. But one day it will and although you will not like it, you will at least understand._

_Just know that I'm sorry. Know that every time I look at our little girl, I will think of you. Know that I wish things could be different. Know that I love you._

_This is good bye then, Tom. You must hate me right now, I understand. I hate myself. I wish that the two of us could grow old together, that we would be able to own a little house and laugh as our children run around in the yard. but this can't be. We can't be._

_As much as it hurts me to say it, the two of us together was never meant to be. You are meant to go down a different path, as am I. I wish I could have realized this before, it would have saved us a lot of heart break. But then again, if I had realized this, we would never have been able to have been together._

_I was faced with a choice and my decision, no matter what, will lead to hurt._

_I have to end this letter now, my courage is running out and I need every bit of it if I am really leaving. Before I change my mind, I have to say good bye._

_If only we lived in another world, then you and me could have been together for always. But for now, I just need you to know that I love you, and that I always will._

_Our daughter will grow up hearing stories about her wonderful father and I know that my heart will regret this decision every time I tell her of you._

_Good bye, Tom._

_Hermione_

Tom just stared at the letter. It may have been tear-stained in a few places but every word was clear. Then how come he did not understand what was going on?

_She's gone. Hermione has left me._

The letter fell from Tom's hands and landed on the ground with a soft noise. He did not notice.

All he could think about was her and how she had left.

_Hermione left. She even left school so that she would not have to see me. What would make her want this to happen? She left me. _The realization hit Tom fully then. _Hermione left me, and she took my child with her._

When he realized this, he hurt turned to anger. How could she? How could she do this to him? He realized with disgust that tears had fallen down his face and he wiped them away angrily.

That bitch.

Tom was furious. He suddenly remembered a conversation of theirs when they had stayed up late talking one night.

_"You are incredible, you know that?" he had said. She had smiled at him._

_"I don't think I can even compare with you," she had responded._

_"What would I ever do without you?"_

_Her face had become serious. "I will never leave you. I promise that nothing could make me ever part from you."_

His expression darkened. Even after she had promised, she'd left. Tom wanted nothing more than revenge. How can I make her understand? he wondered.

Then the thought hit him.

"Promise that you'll stay this way, good, forever."

If she could break her promise, then he would break his. He would become Lord Voldemort.

He smirked evilly. He would show her. He would show her how betrayal felt.

A small voice in his head objected. This was the part of him that wanted to cry over Hermione. A part of him that wanted to keep her promise and to find her and make everything better

He pushed this part as far back in his mind as he could, viewing it as weakness.

_I will make her pay, _he told himself_. I will make Hermione understand how this feels. I will find her, and I will make her regret ever leaving me._

A/N: AHHHHH! I don't know about you but I loved that chapter. It was so sad and depressing. I always think that it's impossible to have Tom Riddle not become Voldemort, if you actually think about it, it's impossible for Hermione to change the past/future. If she had gone back in time, then it has already happened. Going back would mean that she was there from the beginning and that everything she does, has already happened.

get it? ... you don't really have to.

Anyway, I know that a lot of you wanted them to be happy and fall in love and live happily ever after. So what do you think of the story going this way? It's not over yet, by the way. I still have a few more chapters.

review?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I arrived back in my original time and cried. What else could I do but let the tears stream down my cheeks? It seemed like they would not stop. I did not even know where I was but at the moment, it was the least of my concern.

After what I assumed to be about half an hour, I attempted to calm myself down, an action which took a good ten minutes.

Then I looked around and felt the urge to bring back the tears.

I was staring at Hogwarts. The spell must have sent me back to where I cast it. I heard voices coming to my right and I had to consciously remind myself to breathe. I did not want to be found.

I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and hid behind a tree. I was on the edge of the forbidden forest and I ran to the nearest shelter I could find.

The voices got closer and I made my breath shallower. If I got caught for something as stupid as breathing too hard, then I might as well have just stayed in the past.

My breath caught in my throat when I thought the words, 'the past.'

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. _Don't think of that now, _I told myself. _Just stay focused._

Unconsciously, I put my hand on my stomach and let it rest there.

My attention turned back to the voices and I was able to understand them.

"Will you shut up!" I heard a man yell.

A snort was the response. "And who are _you_ to give that order?" A shrill female voice snapped back. I instantly recognized it as Bellatrix's, I shivered. "We wouldn't want some anonymous tip to the Dark Lord that a certain follower of his was being disloyal, now would we?"

There was silence, whoever had spoken was obviously intimidated.

"Let me remind everyone of the plan," I heard Lucius Malfoy say. With a shock, I realized that it was a slightly lower version of Liam Malfoy's voice. I mentally slapped myself on the head, not wanting my thoughts to go down that path.

"We are to kill anyone we see without any hesitation after the Dark Lord gives the signal, you all know what that is." Snickers went around the group. "Then," he continued, raising his voice to silence the other death eaters. "We wait until we are given the second signals to start taking prisoners. Up until then, we are to not waste time and to kill _everyone_. Just as Our Lord has ordered, there are only a handful of people who you are to leave alive if you face them. You may leave them tortured and maimed, but alive none the less. Obviously, Harry Potter. Then there are the leaders of that pathetic group, Order of the phoenix, the youngest Weasley boy and that Granger girl, the mudblood who hangs around Potter."

I shivered as I heard my name. Was that why I was able to beat so many of them? Because they were not allowed to kill me? I could not help but feel the injustice of that. If it was someone like Ginny who had been given that protection, would she be alive instead of me? If they had been allowed to kill me, would Ginny have fallen in love with Tom instead of me?

I did not want to think of the answer.

But then again, they seemed to have forgotten that specific order. After all, Ron was dead, everyone in the order, aside from Lupin, was dead. Or at least, they would be in a matter of hours.

I shuddered at the thought. I wanted nothing more then to go up to Gryffindor tower and wake everyone up. I knew that I could not though. My last encounter with time travel, if anything, taught me that nothing can meddle with the outcome of destiny. Nothing.

With a start, the thought hit me that I should still be listening to their conversation and my attention turned back to the death eaters.

"We will finally be in control," someone said.

Agreements went around the group.

"It's about time. The Dark Lord has deserved this for such a long time. After tonight, no one will stand in our way."

"We will watch as everyone there is killed. We will see to it that Our Lord receives what is rightfully hi-"

In unison, I heard a hissing go around the room. I knew enough to assume that it was their Dark Marks which were burning. The signal for the final battle.

I summoned Harry's invisibility cloak. I knew that he would not even look for it tonight, it would not hurt if I had it.

In a matter of seconds, the piece of cloth that held so many memories was flying towards me. Not removing the disillusionment spell, I threw the cloak over myself and followed the death eaters.

I knew it could be risking my life, but I had to see everyone one last time. As stealthily as I could, I followed the death eaters.

Since I was a far distance behind them, they reached the destination before I did, and by the time I got there a full out war was going on.

I immediately regretted my decision to watch.

I did not know what I was expecting. It certainly was not their smiling faces or to see Harry and Ron laughing, but anything but this would have worked. I saw pain and the realization of the fierce truth in their expressions.

I desperately wanted to move but I was mesmerized by the horror in front of me. A deer in the headlights of a car, I was trapped by my own fear and although I willed them to, my feet would not even twitch.

I was trapped watching the horror I had escaped half a year ago.

I was forced to watch as I saw all their deaths once more and I was furious with myself for making this decision. However small, there was a sense of pride in my heart. Although they did not look like the friends I had grown up with, the battle making them seem hard and cold, I felt a certain pride in them as I watched their bravery, determination and selflessness.

I knew they were about to die so I focused on the good things I could see. I saw the devotion to the light side in all of them, each one fighting for love and justice. I saw the skill in their movements, managing to take out multiple death eaters before the were put to a stop. I watched as they sacrificed themselves to keep others safe.

Most of all, I saw the love that drove them all do fight. And, however horrible the situation it was in, that love was something I desperately needed. Yes, I did love the friends that I had made in the past, but they could not compare with the friends I had here because they were not my friends, but family. No, they were not even family - they were a part of me. Each one of them was more important to me then I knew how to say and I clung on to the knowledge that I was just as important to them as they were to me.

Then that moment came. The moment when Voldemort entered and he was fighting Harry. I could not watch it for a second time and I turned to look at myself.

At that moment, I realized just how much I had changed from an innocent first year, to the woman that I am now. I saw myself kill unsuspecting people without hesitation. It _had_ been for the light side, but on some level, I could not help but think of it as murder.

Worst of all, my face was stony as I did it, expressionless. That scared me more than I can say. Did I feel no remorse? Did I not think of their families? What thoughts were going through my head? What made me change so much? ... Could I really be that cold?

Then it happened. Harry was dead. He fell and it was just Voldemort and me. I watched as we talked, wondering why Voldemort had not just killed me.

I watched our conversation.

"Since you're the last one still fighting, I must kill the only thing that stands against me," I heard Voldemort say. Could that really be my Tom? How did he not recognize me?

I listened to my response. "You're right. It's only me left. But that won't stand in my way. The right side will win – even if that means winning alone." I was surprised by the conviction that my voice held? I did not know that I held that much courage.

I pointed my wand at myself and started chanting the curse that would lead to the most unimaginable experience.

I watched as I introduced myself to Voldemort. Was I stupid? I doubt he would care if he knew my name or not. He had changed too much to remember a girl he had fallen in love with so long ago. "Hermione. It was nice meeting you."

I watched as I disappeared. Looking at Voldemort, there was a look of complete disbelief in his face. "Her-Hermione?"

I was shocked and although I did not admit it to myself, a little pleased. _So he does remember_, I thought to myself.

Voldemort continued to stand there and I watched the emotions go across his face as he put all the connections together. I watched as the last one was pure hate and anger, and I knew that it would be my only chance to escape.

Completely silent, I sneaked out of the hall. Once I was a safe distance away, I apparated to a place I knew was safe.

-------------------

Voldemort could not believe what had just happened. "Her-Hermione?"

_Of course_, he thought, _everything makes sense_.

Everything clicked for him in that one moment.

_She came back to kill me but ended up falling in love with me. Or did she? Was she just playing me the entire time. _He shook his head. _No, that time we shared was something you could not fake, no matter how good an actress you were._

_Then why did she leave? What was it she said?_

He stood there in silence for a moment as he thought about how she had left a letter fifty years ago. He waved his wand and it appeared before him. His eyes found the section immediately, accustomed to reading the words over and over again.

_One day, you will understand the full reason. In fifty years, I want you to think about where you are in life and think about the way you are now. Then you'll know why I have to do this._

His eyes traveled farther down the page.

_You are meant to go down a different path, as am I._

He knew why she had left. Hermione knew that he would become Voldemort and wanted to protect the baby. A part of him had always wished that he had chosen the life with her, where they would have kids together. But he had learned to suppress that part.

_So this is where she was all those years_, he thought. _I searched for her for so long but I could never find her. It was because she was in the future. _A thought hit him and his eyes narrowed. _So did she come back to this time when she left?_

He somehow knew that she did. _I will find her. I will find her and my child and I will take back what is mine._

Voldemort took out his wand and cast a nonverbal spell that immediately woke up all the death eaters that had been knocked out. The Order was foolish to leave them alive. It did not matter either way to Voldemort, though. Every one of them was expendable. After all, this was only a fraction of his supporters.

When they had all gained back their wits, he amplified his voice and grinned. "Nothing can stop us. We will deal with the pathetic Ministry of Magic, then the muggles and then the mudbloods. In no time at all, we will be victorious." Cheers met this announcement, but Voldemort cut them off. "In the mean time, I have a little assignment for you."

Voldemort's grin became even more menacing as picked out the smartest death eaters and told them their new assignment: to find Hermione.

A/N: That was long. Or at least, it seemed like it was for me. But I have to type it all so I'm just complaining because my fingers are tired.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter? What do you think will happen? (I love hearing people's predictions of the story.)

review?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I felt the familiar pressure of appariton and I opened my eyes to find myself in a small cottage. At the last Order meeting, Lupin told us that he had created a series of safe houses that, although not the most comfortable, were completely untraceable and only certain people could pass through the wards.

I looked at the cottage more closely. The foundation was wood and old fashioned, but it was still very homey and pleasant. There were two small bedrooms, a bathroom, a very small empty room for any use, and a kitchen that opened up into a living room.

Each room had very little furniture in it but there were still all the necessities. The kitchen held a small table and three chairs as well as all the appliances, as did the bathroom, there were beds, dressers and a little night stand in both bedrooms and the living room had a couch, chair, book case and fire place.

All in all, I was very pleased with the result. I took out my wand and decided to make the house a little cozier and more personalized. I started out with the kitchen, living room. I transfigured all the chairs into ones with a sturdier frame and more padding, made the walls a nice cream color and changed the floor to be a soft rug in the living room, and yellow tiles in the kitchen. The bathroom had the same color scheme, although the walls had tiles on them also.

Then I set to work on the bedrooms. I started out in mine and made all the walls a soft purple and transfigured the bed into a larger sized version. I then conjured up some dark purple and white blankets and pillows along with some clothes. Then I went to the other bedroom and started my making the walls a light green color and adding in a beige carpet. Knowing that I would not need it for a while, I transfigured the bed into a yellow crib and changing table. I also conjured up a small chest of toys, hoping that my daughter would like them when she was old enough to play with them.

Then I moved on to the other room. This one would take more time then all the others but I wanted it to be the best in the whole house. By the time I had finished, the walls were a soft blue and there was a dark blue carpet, and I had added in a small sofa and a coffee table. The final addition to the room, the main component was a television that I had magically enhanced to work without any electricity. My daughter would grow up as much a muggle as she was a witch.

I finished remodeling the house and realized that it had gotten dark outside. Much to my delight, there were automatic lights in the house. I smiled slightly and went into my bed room, changed, and climbed into bed.

I could not fall asleep, though. It was not that the bed was not comfortable - it was. My thoughts were the things that were keeping me from sleeping. I sighed, by fixing up the cottage, I had managed to avoid thinking all day, but there was no other way I could escape them now.

At first I thought about my friends that were now dead. I realized sadly that it had been half a year since their deaths, at least for me, and that it had been so long since I really thought about them. I was immediately angry with myself. How could I forget them so easily? I was so preoccupied with trying to stop Voldemort from coming into power that I had forgotten about them too much for my liking. While they were always in my mind, I started thinking about them less and less everyday.

This was mainly around the time when I started to like Tom. I cursed myself silently. I had given up six years of their love, for a few months with Tom. I decided that I would always remember every one of them and that my daughter would know how great her mother's friends used to be.

I fell asleep reliving memories. I thought about my adventures with Harry and Ron, summers with my parents, classes at Hogwarts, Order meetings... Before I fell asleep that night, I had thought about my entire life, that is, all of it except the last six months.

----------------------------

The next nine months were, in one word, lonely. I had to spend every day with no one but myself. Occasionally, I would sit on the couch and tell stories to the baby that was growing inside me, although I have no idea if she could hear me.

Each stage of my pregnancy was an incredibly different experience.

The first trimester was filled with sleepless nights, interrupted by my morning sickness, and trying to discover what was happening with the outside world. Once every week, I would sneak into town and try to snatch a copy of the Daily Profit or the Quibbler. Each time I was successful and each time my heart fell at the sight of the headlines.

At first, they were what I expected, but the just declined from there. I can remember every single one.

**Hogwarts Fallen: The Chosen One Lives No Longer**

**The One that Got Away - Where is Hermione Granger Now?**

**Scrimgeor's Murder**

**What Would Dumbledore Do? A Tribute to the Wisest Man to Ever Live**

**Increasing Muggle Attacks Around the World**

**Last of the Weasleys Found Dead**

**No More Ministry Of Magic**

**The Daily Profit Is Now Under the Control of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

**To All Rebels, You Will Not Last Long**

**Wanted Alive, Hermione Granger, 10 Thousand Galleon Reward**

Much to my surprise, I was often in the News. I had just vanished and people clearly wanted to hold on to the hope that Hermione Granger, smartest witch in her year and possibly of all time, best friend to Harry Potter, and a student of Dumbledore's, was able to escape Voldemort and continue to evade him.

I was able to obtain less and less newspapers everyday, my stomach growing increasingly larger.

Most of my second trimester was spent making everything perfect for the baby. My life was becoming completely centered on this one being and she was not even born yet.

My third trimester was the worst. My hormones were raging incredibly and I was running out of things I could do. Everything was as good as it would ever be for the baby, I could not leave the house since people were searching everywhere for me and my huge stomach ruled out the possibility of subtly or agility.

I was a mess. What was there to do? More then anything, I wanted to talk to someone, anyone. I had spent months in complete solitude and I was incredibly lonely. I did not even have to talk to someone, I just desperately needed for someone to be there for me. Someone to hold my hand, someone to comfort me, someone to hold me when I cried, someone to love me.

I wanted that someone to be Tom.

At one point every day, my thoughts turned to him. Not the way he was now, I never thought of him as Voldemort. No, I wanted the Tom that I had loved, the _good_ Tom. Whenever my thoughts led to him I would clear my head as fast as possible. I had enough sense not to think of him too much with my hormones on overdrive, but that only worked so well.

By the last month of my pregnancy, I had a very difficult time simply moving. I had to use magic to help me in every activity I did and although I was anxious to meet my little baby, I hated having to be handicapped.

Then, after nine months of waiting, Siran Meara Granger was born. I argued with myself if I should give her my last name or Tom's. I decided on mine, after all, despite what Tom had been, I did not want my daughter to grow up with the last name of the most feared wizard of all time.

When I saw her for the first time, I was astonished. She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. I know that I am biased, seeing as I am her mother, but she looked so sweet and perfect. As I held her in my arms, I knew that I would always love her and that I would do everything I could to hide her from her father.

A/N: What did you think?

I have to point out my brilliance (ha ha) with the name I gave Hermione's daughter. Just so you all know, Siran means "sweet love," and Meara means "descendent of the mirthful one." Come on, tell me that that is not perfect for Hermione and Tom's kid.

review?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

As Siran grew up, she became even more amazing then I thought she would be. In slightly under eight months, she began talking. It was only one or two words then but by the time she was fourteen months old, she had said her first sentence. She began to walk at the age of ten months.

As she grew up she became more and more beautiful. Her hair was the color of dark chocolate and had slight curls, a mixture of my hair and Tom's. The face structure was almost identical to mine except with slightly higher cheek bones. My favorite feature of hers though, was her eyes. They were captivating. Somehow, her eyes were a combination of my hazel eyes and Tom's midnight blue eyes. There was a smaller circle of hazel that was surrounded by the color of Tom's amazing eyes.

I could tell it from the moment I first saw her and now my thought were confirmed. Siran would be the most stunning girl that this world had ever seen.

Other then the fact that she was gorgeous and brilliant, Siran was the average kid. Just like everyone else, both muggle and wizard, she went though her terrible twos, the "mine" stage, and every other faze that children go through. She was amazing though. She was always smiling and she never cried. She cried constantly through the two months after she had been born, but then she was silent.

She had an amazing personality as well. She was incredibly shy and incredibly sweet. On top of that, Siran could always tell when I was sad and she would always try to do little things to cheer me up.

One time when she was four, she caught me thinking about Harry and Ron. There were tears in my eyes, and though I did not let them fall, she knew they were there.

"Why are you sad, Mommy?" she asked me.

I smiled at her and said, "I'm just thinking about Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." Siran was already familiar with these two names. When she could not sleep, I would tell her stories about the adventures that the three of us had. I could not bring myself to tell her that they were dead though, I just told her that they had t move far far away.

She kept smiling as she said, "Yesterday, when I fell and got this boo-boo," she held up her finger for me to see the band-aid that I had put on it. "I was sad 'cause it hurt. To make me feel better Mr. Flobbers and I had a tea party. Maybe a tea party will make you feel better too!" Mr. Flobbers was her stuffed animal that she slept with every night. It was a rabbit with over-sized ears that hung over his face.

The tears dried slightly as she said this and I remember thinking about how lucky I was to have her.

"I think that sounds great, Siri," I told her, using her nickname.

"Yay!" she shouted. "I'll go tell Mr. Flobbers that we're going to have 'nother party!" She started skipping out the room but stopped when she was in the door way. She scrunched up her face when she said, "Mommy, can we have _real_ tea this time? The pretend-tea di'n't taste so good."

I laughed and assured her that we would have real tea today.

Siran was a gift from god. I did not even believe in good but I did not know how I had been blessed with Siran if it were not done by some greater power.

I watched as she got older and could not help but feel guilty. Siran never got to play with any other children and I was afraid that she would not be able to fit into society.

One day, after she had just turned five I decided that it was time for her to interact with other children. I set up a disguise for her, changing her eye color, hair color and making her seem heavier, and told her to use a fake name.

This made her confused.

"Mommy, why? I don't wanna say my name is Daphne!" she protested.

I tried to look reassuring as I replied, "Because we're playing a game. I'm going to say that my name is Helena and you are going to say that your name is Daphne. If you go the entire day without telling anyone your real name, then you win and I'll give you a prize."

This caused Siri to grin. "Alright, but it better be a _good_ prize."

After I made sure that all spells that would change our identities were in place, I reminded Siran to be nice with the other kids and to be outgoing, telling her that it was another part of the game.

Earlier in the week I had enrolled Siran into a day care by owl. I had manage to access my Gringotts account with a different name and disguise, along with a large bribe for the goblin.

I arrived at Daisies Day Care and went up to the front desk, holding my daughter's hand.

Right before I reached the desk the strap of my purse broke and the contents spilled out onto the floor. I bent down and started gathering things. I felt Siran bend down to help me also and thought again about how sweet she was.

Much to my surprise, I realized that there was a third set of hands that was picking up my scattered belongings.

Not looking up I said, "Thank you. I really don't know how that happened, I'll have to remember not to buy anything from the same company again."

The hands froze and I heard someone stutter, "Hermione?"

I tried my best to act calmly and I continued to stuff things back into my purse. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about, my name is Helena."

I looked up and saw that I was looking straight into the face of Susan Bones. I felt the breath catch in my throat and I had to remember to keep breathing. _I thought that no one survived._

When she saw my face she shook her head. The three seconds that went by seemed more like three hours, as I waited for her to speak. I preyed that she was fooled by my disguise. "I'm sorry, it's just that you sound exactly like the girl I went to school with." _Of course_, I thought, _Why didn't I think to change my voice? _Susan kept talking. "I just got confused for a moment. You do look very similar though."

I noticed that there was still a hint of disbelief in her eyes. She did not believe my disguise completely and I made a note to make it better.

"Don't worry about it," I told her.

"Mommy what are you talking about?" I heard a small voice come from my elbow.

_Oh no, _I thought_, oh please, Siran, don't give my name away._

Susan looked down at her. "Is this your daughter Helena?"

I nodded and was about to speak when I heard Siran talk before I could. "You don't have to call her Helena anymore. Mommy lost when you said her real name." My eyes were shut tight as she said this. I could not stay mad at Siran though, there was no way that she would understand that telling my name could cost us both our lives.

Siran turned to look at me. "Isn't that right, Mommy? I win now."

Susan seemed to be completely frozen. She just stood there and I decided to talk to Siran before she started to ask questions.

I kneeled down so that I could be eye level with her. "Yes baby, you do win. But do me a favor, alright? Since I did so badly, why don't we keep pretending that my name is Helena. That way I can get some practice while you play with the other kids, okay?"

She nodded and said, "I think you need the practice, Mommy. You lost _really_ quick."

I kissed her on the forehead and said, "Yes I did, and even though you did so well, we'll keep pretending that your name is Daphne. If you go the whole day without telling anyone I'll make the prize even better."

She smiled and agreed. I turned back to Susan and, with pleading eyes, I said, "Where can I drop Daphne," I turned and winked at Siran, earning a giggle from her. "Off?"

Knowing that Siran could not see my face, I mouthed '_later_.'

Susan, catching on, indicated the door and led Siri over to it. I gave her a kiss and a hug good bye and although she was nervous, I could tell that she was anxious to play with some kids her age.

After she ran off to a pile of blocks, I watched her for a moment, hoping with everything I had that she would be okay.

"Your daughter is beautiful," I heard a voice from my left say.

I turned to look at Susan. Seeing that no one was around us either, I replied, "You should see her without the disguise."

I had a sad smile on my face and I could see that Susan understood.

"Can you get off work?" I asked.

Susan nodded and told me that she would be right back, before running off through a door that was marked, 'employees only.'

While she was gone I turned to see how Siran was doing.

She was sitting alone and playing with some dolls, too shy to go up to any of the other kids and introduce herself. I watched as the other kids pointed to her, no doubt they were asking each other who the new girl was.

Much to my delight, I saw one of the braver girls walk over to her and introduce herself. I watched as Siran told the girl her name, I saw that she almost slipped up but caught her mistake and introduced herself as 'Daphne.'

I heard a door close behind me and I turned to see that Susan was back.

"I told my boss that there was a family emergency, he is calling in a replacement now," she told me.

I thanked her and we set off for a walk in silence. I guided us to a park that was close by. I knew this area well, It was a few towns away from where I had grown up, a short apparition away from where my cottage was located.

I steered Susan and myself toward a bench and cast a silencing charm around us.

I turned back to Susan and the two of us sat in silence for a few moments.

I finally broke it, "I thought that no one survived."

Susan nodded. "There hasn't been a final count, but from what I know only seven or so students escaped, including us."

I could not even form a full sentence. "How?" I asked.

"The death eaters killed the majority of them while they slept. I was fighting with everyone else and someone hit me with a curse that made me seem as if I was dead. When the death eaters were checking the bodies around the grounds, they over looked me. The others that I know of, except one, managed to run away and hide. Terry and I are hiding in a nearby muggle village."

"Terry?" I asked. "Terry Boot?"

She nodded and held up her left hand. "That's wonderful!" I said whole heartedly, giving a half smile. "I'm so happy for you."

Susan smiled back at me for a moment and then her face turned serious again. "No ring I see. Can you tell me who _Daphne_'s father is?" After a moment she added, "I understand if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that if anyone found out, and I mean anyone, we would be in unimaginable danger."

However understanding she was, she was still disappointed.

I kept talking though. "Her real name is Siran Meara Granger. I call her Siri for short."

Susan nodded approvingly. "It's a pretty name," she said. "What happened to you after the final battle. Everyone wondered where you were, we knew that the death eaters did not have you and we knew that you were not dead. You became like a hero though, the one who always gets away."

I turned my attention to the ground. "Susan, I really wish that I could tell you, but I can't tell anyone. If you knew the full story you would understand why. I have to do what's best for Siran."

"I hope you know that you can trust me, Hermione," Susan said. "I fought beside you in the final battle and even before then. Remember Dumbledore's Army?"

I smiled and nodded. "How could I not?"

"Remember how you helped me so much when I didn't understand the spells?" I nodded. "Now You Know Who rules over our world and it's my turn to help you."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, angling it toward the sun. "You really don't know how much I want to tell you everything, Susan. But if you were ever tortured and forced to say what you knew...I could never put my daughter in that kind of danger."

I could tell that Susan understood, however grudgingly.

"Siran's father, although once a good person, could send hoards of people after me," I told her. "I left him when I was pregnant because I knew what he would become. He is now incredibly powerful and is already trying to find us."

I saw the pity in my old classmate's eyes. She assumed that I was talking about some random death eater. If only she knew how wrong she was.

"I understand, Hermione," she told me. We sat in silence for a few moments and Susan looked at her watch. "It's almost time to pick Siran up. You should head back."

I nodded and started walking away. Before I reached the boundaries of my silencing spell, I turned back and said, "Thanks Susan. I needed this. Five years is a long time to go with only one person, no matter how much you love them. Siran isn't going to day care tomorrow, but will I see you on friday?"

Susan smiled and nodded. "I'll be there."

I said goodbye and left. Although I knew that it put me in terrible danger, knowing that _someone_ had survived other than me gave me a small hope that maybe I would not always be as alone in this world as I felt. Maybe Siran would be able to have a normal life. Maybe we could be happy again.

A/N: That was a long chapter. Did you guys like it? don't worry, Voldemort will make another entrance soon. It's all leading up to it.

review?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

When I entered the day care, I felt a small child run up to me and hug me. I instinctively hugged back and saw it was Siri who was clinging to me.

I gently pushed the small girl away and asked, "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded and started smiling. "Uh-huh, I did. I played with Melony and Jasper and Rachel and Milly and Davie." In a grave voice, or at least, as grave a five-year-old can get, she added. "I missed you a lot Mommy."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and picked her up, she was a small kid so I was still able to do so.

I told her to close her eyes and hold tight before apparating home.

That day was not the last time I saw Susan. Whenever I dropped Siri off at the day care she was always there and we would spend the day talking.

Susan would give me news of the wizarding world, since Daisies Day Care was for muggle children. Susan would often bring me the Daily Profit and other things that made me feel slightly less isolated. She was a wonderful friend.

One day after day care, Susan took Siran and me to her home. Honoring what I had asked, she had not told anyone who I was. Much to my surprise, this included her husband, Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in my year at Hogwarts and another member of Dumbledore's Army. I was touched when I found this out, it made me realize just how loyal Susan was and how lucky I was to have rejoined with her.

------------------------

When I picked Siran off, she was sadder than she had been other days I had picked her up.

When I asked why, she said, "I was playing with Carly and she wanted to play _Witches_. She pretended to be old and was laughing really weirdly. I told her that not all witches are like that and she did'n't believe me."

I had gotten Siran to understand that not everyone had magic in them and she understood that she could not tell the children at day care about magic. Although she did not completely know why, she did what I asked and pretended to be a muggle like all the other kids.

"Don't worry, Siri," I told her, trying to cheer her up. "I know what we'll do, how would you like to go visit Aunt Susie?"

Siran immediately brightened up and was bouncing up and down. It was a short walk to Susan's house, she had given me directions, and we were there in less than five minutes.

It was a nice house, very simple but very cozy. It had a homey feel and I thought it was great. When Susan opened the door, after Siran had pressed the doorbell repeatedly, Susan led us inside and I could see that the inside was just as nice as the outside. Everything was very plain but very warm, with soft colors.

Both Siran and I loved the house.

Susan led us to the kitchen where she was making dinner and said, "Terry will be home in about fifteen minutes and dinner will be ready in under an hour."

She set the timer on something and led Siran and I to a family room. Much to Siran's delight, Susan handed her a couple of cookies. After she set up the television, to Spongebob for Siri, I took out my wand and our disguises faded.

Susan gasped and exclaimed, "Oh Hermione, she's beautiful."

I nodded. "I know, I can't believe she's real sometimes."

We decided to leave Siri alone as we walked to the kitchen and continued to talk.

"She has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen," Susan said. "I don't know how you'll be able to keep boys away from her."

I laughed and replied, "Don't worry, I think I have a while until I have to worry about that."

She laughed and assured me that I would.

Just then I heard the door open and a man shout, "Susan? I'm home early. Where are you, sweetie?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Susan yelled back. "And we have company."

I raised my eyebrows at her and asked, "Sweetie?" Susan's only response was to blush as she continued to chop onions.

Terry entered the room and froze as soon as he saw me. All he was able to do was stand there with his mouth wide open.

"H-Hermione?" he asked. "Hermione _Granger_?"

I nodded. "Good to see you too Terry."

Apparently he needed a few moments to get over his shock and continued to gape for a while longer.

I turned back to Susan and commented, "Your reaction was much better than his."

She laughed and said, "Well, as much as I love him, Terry can be a little slow."

This seemed to snap him back to reality and he said, "Excuse me? I am not slow. Need I remind you that I was pretty high up in the class and in Ravenclaw? It's just ... Hermione."

"I don't think you can talk about being high up in the class when you're in the same room as Mione," Susan said, shaking her head.

He just shrugged. "I guess not." He paused for a moment and said agian, "Hermione. Blimey, it's really you."

I nodded and replied, "Yup. Contradictory to the newspapers, I'm not in bulgaria hiding out with Viktor Krum."

He laughed. "Well, according to another magazine you're also in Antarctica, living off of polar bears."

I smiled at him and was about to say something until I saw Terry's eyes widen as he spotted something behind me. I whipped around to see Siran walking over to me. Oblivious to the fourth person in the room, Siran skipped over to me and asked, "Mommy, can I have another cookie?"

"I don't know, you have to ask Aunt Susie," I replied. Susan was already there handing a cookie to Siri.

"What do you say?" I prompted.

Siran turned back to Susan and said, "Thank you Aunt Susie."

"M-mommy?" I heard someone stutter. I looked up to see that Terry was ghostly white. I had to refrain from laughing.

Turning to my daughter I said, "Why don't you introduce yourself to Uncle Terry?"

"I have another Uncle?" she asked, delighted. After seeing the look on my face, she turned to Terry and said, "I'm Siri."

I smiled and said, "Why don't you tell him your full name."

"Okay Mommy," Siri said, happy to have all the attention. "My name is Siran Meara Granger?"

"It's-It's nice to meet you," Terry said, his voice cracking.

"Siri, why don't you go keep watching TV and let Mommy talk to Aunt Susie and Uncle Terry?" I said.

"Alright mommy," Siri said. With a kiss on the cheek, she was off.

There was silence in the room until Terry broke it. "Wow Hermione, a kid?"

I nodded. "She's five."

"Blimey," seemed to be all that he could say. There was even more silence until Terry broke it once more. "Who's the father?"

My good mood was instantly gone, although I tried not to let it show it. Whenever I thought of Tom, it became hard for me to smile. "For safety reasons, I can't tell you. It would be too dangerous both for me _and_ you."

Terry nodded, indicating that he understood.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and fun. I could not remember a night where I had felt so at home in a long time.

---------------------------

The year that followed, up until a few weeks after Siri turned six, were as good as I could have hoped for. Whenever I thought it was safe, Siran and I would go over to Susan's and Terry's. I still had to remain cautious though, I could tell by the newspapers that Tom was still looking for me.

I tried not to what Tom had become stop me from making things the best I could for Siran. Whenever I thought she needed it, I would do whatever I could for her. I taught her how to read and write, I would play with her outside, and I even bought her a locket that had her name engraved on it in beautiful letters.

_Siran Meara Granger_

_- you'll always be Siri to me -_

_- you'll always be loved by me -_

_- and I'll always be with you -_

I knew that paradise could not last forever, thought. I always felt as if our happiness would be ruined at any minute. Constantly, I looked over my shoulder to see if we were being followed. I was always afraid that someone would recognize me.

I tried not to think this way, but I could not help it. We were always being looked for, and I knew that one day, sooner or later, someone would find us.

That day came right after Siri turned six.

I had just put her to bed when an owl came through the window. I did not know how it had found us but I knew that it had to be important, only if it were carrying something vital could an owl pass though my barriers.

I rushed over to the window and as gently as I could, untied the letter from the owl's leg and read it as fast as I could.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry. They'll be on their way soon - run._

She did not need to sign it. I knew that it came from Susan and I knew what she was telling me. Voldemort had learned that I was alive.

And he was coming.

I had set up the wards around my house so that apparition was possible only at certain times of the day - it's more secure then. I had not realized that in doing so, I may have ultimately caused my own demise. There was nothing I could do about it now though and I went back into my room, deciding to let Siran sleep.

I walked over to my desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. I began to write.

Once I had finished, I sealed it up and put it in the top drawer of my desk. Hoping that one day, it's purpose would be fulfilled.

I then decided that I would go to bed then. If I could not escape yet, I would at least get some rest.

-------------------------

I woke up and saw that the sun was shining brightly. I cursed, I slept in much more than I had planned to.

I got up and ran out of the room, deciding that I would run to Siri and we would escape as soon as possible.

What I saw when I passed through the door made me freeze. About fifteen death eaters were all in my house. Some of them were eating in the kitchen and some were sitting in the sitting room that the kitchen opened up into. The thing that really made me freeze though, was that Voldemort was standing with his back against the wall, twirling his wand.

I did not know what to do, as all of their attention turned to me and silence came over the room.

I scanned the space quickly, no sign of Siran. She must have still be asleep in her room.

My eyes turned back to Voldemort and his met mine. The silence continued as we just stared at each other.

"You're not an easy person to find," he told me in his cold voice.

I almost shivered when I heard that. It was not the way he was supposed to sound.

"I didn't want to be found," I replied.

This made him laugh and I was disgusted at the sound. It was cold and heartless, a laugh that did not belong on any human. But he was more monster than human.

"You haven't changed, Hermione. Still as quick as ever."

I did not respond. Instead, I shifted my eyes to his twirling wand. There was a moment of prolonged silence before I spoke. "Why did you change Tom?" I asked quietly.

I looked up and saw his eyes flash. "_Don't_ call me that if you want to live just a little longer. It is not your place to speak of what you don't know. I have always been this way, mudblood."

"There was a time when you would have killed someone for calling me that Tom, and a time when you wanted me to call you by your first name," I said softly. "You've changed. From good," I gestured toward him, "to this."

"Why would you care, it's not as if it mattered to you what I could become when you left," he said icily. It may have been my imagination, which is more likely then not, but I felt as if his tone sounded slightly hurt. I cleared that thought out of my head, I would never survive if I underestimated him.

Then a thought struck me, "You became this...because I left?"

He said nothing and I lowered my eyes to the floor. "I would apologize," I said, "But there is no human left in you to apologize to."

He raised his wand and was about to throw a curse at me, blackness in his eyes, when I heard small footsteps.

I closed my eyes in pain. _Not now Siri, just stay hidden._

She started talking before she opened her door. "Mommy! Mr. Flobbers got a rip in him." She trailed off at the end as she opened her door and saw the cloaked figures that surrounded the room. She simply stood there, holding her stuffed animal and her eyes searched frantically until they rested on me. In a flurry of movement, she ran over to me and clutched my legs. "Mommy?" she whispered.

"It's alright baby, I'm here," I told her as I stroked her head comfortingly. Her grip on me did not loosen. I turned to Tom to see that he had almost a pained expression on his face. "Meet your daughter, Tom. This is Siran Meara, she just turned six."

Tom composed himself and regained his cold demeanor. Glaring he said, "I suggest you say good bye now. You won't be around much longer, Hermione."

Knowing that I would die soon, most likely in a matter of minutes, I kneeled down so that I was eye level with Siran.

"I have to say good bye now, Siri," I told her.

I could tell that she was confused and scared. She did not know what was happening but she understood that it could not be good. "What are you talking about, Mommy? Why are you saying good bye?" she asked, still clutching her stuffed rabbit.

"We just have to baby," I told her. "I wish I could keep you with me but your dad is going to take you away now."

Her eyes shifted toward Voldemort. "He can't be my daddy, you said daddy was handsome." She was trying to hold on to some hope that none of this was really happening, that the scary, no, terrifying man in front of her was not her father.

"He used to be. He used to be the most handsome guy I had ever seen. But then your daddy made some mistakes and he became that way."

Siran nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you wearing your locket?" I asked.

She nodded again. "I always wear it, Mommy."

"Good. Never forget what it says. I'll always love you and I'll always be with you. And I know that you think you're too old now to be called Siri, but don't be in a hurry to grow up so soon."

Siran, sensing that our conversation was going to have to come to and end soon, which would lead to me going away, was getting panicked. "No, it's okay Mommy. You can call me Siri, I'm not too old. Just don't leave me."

My eyes were watering up and Siran was becoming blurry through the tears. I wiped off my eyes, wanting my last view of my daughter to be a clear one. Not being able to put everything into words, I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight. Siran was doing the same thing, squeezing me, hoping that if she held on hard enough Voldemort could not take me away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Siri." I whispered to her. "I love you and I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

I pulled back from the hug and saw that she was crying also.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye off her cheek. My lip quivered as I said, "You're getting to be so big, and so beautiful, too. Don't forget about me, okay Siri? And remember that I'm always with you, even if you can't see me."

"Please mommy..." Siran pleaded, crying completely now.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and looked at her once more before I stood up and turned back to Voldemort. "She doesn't need to see this," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering and failing.

Just then, a death eater grabbed Siri and put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, causing her to drop her rabbit. She was terrified and she fought against him.

"Actually, I think she does," Voldemort said and aimed his wand at me. I did not have time to react when I saw the jet of green light flying toward me.

Everything seemed to slow down in those few seconds. I saw Siri crying, somehow knowing what was happening and saw the death eaters, faceless and menacing.

And I saw Voldemort. In those few seconds, I realized that by leaving, I had really killed all traces of humanity that I thought I had restored. In those moments, I understood just what I had done. The moment that I had made my decision to go into the past, I had sealed his fate.

And by falling in love, the man I was trying to save, was turned into the monster that stood before me. It was almost poetic, and under different circumstances, I might have laughed at the irony, not because I thought it was funny though. No, I would have laughed because I finally realized the truth - no one can go against destiny and in trying to do so, I only helped it.

I had killed the human inside Tom, and in return, he was killing me.

I had made it through the deaths, through the hurt, through the pain, through the hopelessness, through the anger, through the sorrow, through the war, through the loss, through the battle, through the hiding, through the love, through the tears but now, I would not make it through this. At that moment, I felt as if it hadn't been worth it.

I had been through so much, and I had left behind a monster called Voldemort, and a beautiful daughter who would no longer have her mother.

Someone once told me that a person's dying thoughts are what truly define them. As the spell of the man I once loved hit me in the chest, I hoped. A foolish thing to as I died but I did. I hoped that the world would somehow be able to make it through the tears as I did, and that somehow, my daughter would get to live in a world where there are none. A world where Voldemort was dead and with me in heaven, as Tom.

A/N: awwwww... if you weren't sad then you're a robot.

I'm torn. Should I write an epilogue? A last chapter that kind of sums up everything? ... I think I want to but I need to know if I should leave it the way it is or write more.

review?


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

The girl crumpled to the ground, her breath coming in short grasps. She watched as the men who followed her father left the room without looking back. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. The girl repeatedly told herself to relax and to take deep breaths. She could still feel the affects of the spell, the pain continued to linger.

Even after eleven years, the cruciartus curse never seemed to get easier.

_It's alright, Siran, _she said to herself. _You'll get through this. You always do._ The girl, Siran, was miserable and she had every right to be. Her father's men had been 'punishing' her for disobeying her father and today, they decided to do it in the form of the cruciartus curse. She hated her life, but what could she do?

Ever since she was six years old, Siran had lived in hell. Not the usual teenage hell, her world was filled with things that would make the bravest of men cry. She was tortured weekly for somehow displeasing her father, the only people she knew that were her age were either death eaters or servants, and she was not allowed to go anywhere, unless accompanied by ten death eaters who would all have strict orders not to let anyone near her. There were even bars on her windows to make sure she never tried anything.

She sighed. Siran would expect nothing less for the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She hated herself for her blood, she was living kin with the man who was responsible for the way that the world had become. All Siran had ever known were foggy, starless nights - courtesy of the dementors - and waking up to screams in the middle of the night. The word 'summer' held no meaning for her.

And worst of all, if she ever expressed how she felt, a session like what had just occurred would happen.

Siran despised who she was and often wished that she at least had someone to talk to, someone who understood. She shook her head, that was too much to hope for. Siran had only known one person who was strong enough to shelter her from her father, only one person who had ever truly loved her.

That person was her mother.

Siran had very few memories of the time when she lived with her mother and none of them were substantial ones either. It was as simple as having a tea party with dolls, or picking flowers to make a bouquet. Most of the memories she had were of her and a woman. The woman looked very similar to her but she was the most beautiful person that Siran had ever seen. What she really loved about this mysterious figure, was that she was always smiling, always watching over her, and always full of love.

Siran shook her head in a feebly attempt to clear her thoughts, knowing the direction they would soon take. It did not stop her from remembering that day. The day when her father entered her life.

Over the years she had done her best to forget it, but it was something that haunted her dreams more than any torture session she had been forced to endure. It was not even a full memory. All Siran remembered was the fear of seeing Voldemort for the first time, and the pain and desperation she felt as she watched the kind woman fall to the floor.

After that, the gates of hell opened and locked her in, keeping her trapped inside even now. That was where she had been for the following eleven years. Siran was now seventeen years old and had changed tremendously from the innocent, shy little girl, to the young women that she was now.

She stood up painfully and walked over to her bathroom. She stumbled over to the sink and splashed water into her face. She looked up into the mirror at her reflection.

Had she gotten proper sleep and had never been tortured, she would have been the most beautiful girl in all of England. Even with the sunken eyes and the scars she made every model in the world jealous. Her hair was a deep chocolate color that had soft curls. She had tan skin and was slightly under the average height. Siran's figure was slender but curvy, something death eaters often took advantage of, and her face was gorgeous.

But the thing that really made people stare at her was her eyes. Siran's eyes were a combination of two colors. Around the pupil, there was a ring of soft hazel which was then surrounded by a ring of midnight blue.

Siran heard the door open and her head snapped up. Very cautiously, she entered back into her room to find her servant there.

Jill, the servant, was a very quiet woman. She was about twenty years older than Siran and had been her maid since she had been taken from her mother.

Jill was usually calm and collected but today, she was panicked and frightened.

"Miss Siran," she said hurriedly. "The Dark Lord has called for you. He was furious and has already killed three servants today. Something happened, something bad."

Siran closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself, before she said, "Then we better not keep him waiting."

Jill nodded and started leading the way down the stairs to where her father was waiting. Upon her entrance, Siran was met with an assortment of unexplained painful curses.

It continued for almost half an hour when Siran lost consciousness. She awoke in the middle of the night to find that she was in the medical wing. She propped herself up and looked around, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

Much to her surprise, she was alone. She got up cautiously, ignoring the pain that erupted all over her body. She searched the room, trying to find a trace of any death eaters or servants. There was none.

For the first time in eleven years, Siran was truly alone. No one was spying on her as she slept, no one was 'escorting' her when she went to an unfamiliar part of the castle, no one was there.

Knowing that it was rash and knowing that she might not survive the consequences, Siran snuck out of the door, careful to cast a disillusionment charm on herself. She stealthily walked through the halls, knowing exactly when to turn. In a few minutes she arrived at the desired location, a statue of a one-eyed witch with a hump on her back.

She had heard two servants talking about a secret passageway that was supposed to be here. Following what one of them said to do, she muttered the incantation. Much to her surprise, the hump opened up to a dark hallway.

Cautiously looking around, and seeing the hall empty, Siran illuminated the tip of her wand and started walking, making sure to close the entrance behind her.

She walked until she came to the fork that the servant had talked about. According to him, turning right would lead to Hogsmede. Siran shook her head, she had no interest of going there. It was too close to the castle anyway. She turned towards the left and started walking.

The underground hallway seemed to go on for miles and Siran was sure that she had been walking for at least forty five minutes before she saw a dim light ahead. She hastened her pace and the late grew. When she had left the passageway, Siran found herself in the middle of what seemed to be an ordinary forest.

Not wanting to turn back, Siran started walking and felt an odd prickling down her spine. She did not even think about where her feet were taking her, they seemed to know all on their own.

By this time, the sun was starting to rise and Siran could see that it was indeed a regular forest. She paused and looked around at the trees. She looked toward the left and saw that there appeared to be a clearing nearby. She followed her instincts and headed in that direction.

She gasped when she entered the clearing. Right before her was a small cabin. Unable to turn away from her curiosity, Siran walked up to it and nervously pushed open the door. The hinges protested and let out a screech. She ignored the noise.

Taking in her surroundings, Siran saw that door opened right into a homey living room and kitchen. A thick layer of dust filled the room and a few chairs were overturned. Her eyes were drawn to something on the floor. She knelt down to pick it up and saw that it was a stuffed rabbit. As soon as her fingers made contact, realization came screaming into her mind.

_Flobbers. Mr. Flobbers._

Siran started shaking. She knew this place. She had been here before.

The teenage girl walked into the closest room to her and entered. The dust was just as thick here and Siran had to refrain from coughing. She looked around to see that it was a simple room, the walls were a faded purple color and there was a bed, bookshelf and desk.

Siran saw something on the desk and saw it was an envelope. She opened it and looked inside. Much to her surprise, there was a letter inside. With trembling hands, Siran pulled it out and began to read.

_To whoever finds this letter, if anyone does,_

_I'm going to die tomorrow. I can't escape it. I can't escape from _him. _By now I have accepted this fact. I may not like it, but I have nonetheless accepted it. The thing that I can't accept is that my daughter will be taken by her father. That is, if he doesn't kill her._

_I suppose I should start from the beginning. I fought at the final battle of Hogwarts. I was there the night that the dark one, I watched as my friends each fell to their deaths. But I escaped. By some cruel twisted fate, I ended up being one of the last two standing. The other being Voldemort. Before he could kill me, I sent myself back in time with the hope that I would prevent the future._

_But nothing went as I planned._

_Somehow, I fell in love with Tom Riddle. I don't know if you know this, but that was his name before he became evil. Voldemort used to be called Tom Riddle and during his seventh year at Hogwarts, we fell in love._

_Saying it that way makes it sound so different than it was. We hated each other. He despised me because I was just as smart as he was, if not smarter. I hated him because he grew up and killed everything I loved. The idea of getting along was not very promising. But somehow things changed and he changed. I had made Voldemort good. It sounds impossible, I know, but it happened._

_Then I got pregnant._

_It was when I had learned this that I realized that my mission was doomed to fail. It is impossible to change fate, something I knew but never really understood. By going back in time, I only did what was destined of me. I did the thing that caused my life to fall apart. I created Voldemort._

_I knew that I could never raise my daughter in such a world, knowing what was her father was going to become. I had to protect her, and so I left. I returned back to my original time and raised her for six wonderful years._

_I was able to hide her for so long but now, I don't know if we'll escape in time. When I first set up the protection for this house, I made apparition impossible from night time to noon. It seemed like a smart idea at the time and only now do I know how foolish it was. Now that it has condemned me and my daughter._

_Voldemort is coming. He is going to kill me and take my daughter. My baby, my Siri._

_I guess I'm writing this letter so that someone knows the truth. I want someone to understand why everything happens and I want someone to know that I absolutely hate myself for everything I caused._

_It's because of me that countless have died and suffered. I tried to at least make things better for my daughter but now that has backfired as well._

_I wish I could tell my Siran how much I love her. I want to tell her to be strong and to remember that I always loved her and will never stop. I want to apologize to her. Her father has probably taken her and put her through more than I can imagine. I want to hold her in my arms and never let go._

_But I can't do any of that. All I can do, is let my daughter sleep as I write this note, the only documentation of the truth. One day, when the world is healed, I hope it can forgive me. Until then, I will watch over my daughter from wherever it is that I go._

_There is nothing more for me to say. I have tried to protect my daughter, but I failed. I tried to save the world, but I failed. And now, as I try to gain a shred of redemption, I know that I would fail._

_My heart goes out to you, whoever you are. I hope that by the time this letter is discovered, the world is once again the way it should be. But if not, I apologize. As sincerely as I possibly can, I tell you that I am sorry. Whoever you are, try to keep you life unscarred for as long as you can. And try to protect whoever you love. But make sure you did a better job than I did. I would not wish this on anyone, not even the man that is going to kill me tomorrow._

_And now I say goodbye. Maybe I'll see you, whoever you are, in heaven. If I am lucky enough to go there some day._

_Hermione Jean Granger_

A/N: i thought about it, and I went with an epilogue. What did you think? Surprisingly, only one person noticed in the chapter before that Hermione sat down to write something (the letter). Oh well, hopefully it was just the one person who wrote it in a review and that everyone else just decided to comment on how I kept messing up with the names.

About that, sorry, I know that about a hundred times I messed up. I called Hermione, Granger instead of Grendell, I called her both a pureblood and a muggleborn, I mixed up Lily and Lisa, I spelled regular words wrong, I had sentences that didn't make sense... my bad. Hopefully you were able to just ignore all of that and focus on the story. If not then I really am sorry, but cut a thirteen year old some slack. How perfect can you expect my grammer and typing skills to be?

Anyway, thank you tremendously to all who reviewed and read. It meant a lot to get all of the encouraging reviews and I really want to say thank you to all of you.

Thanks again.


End file.
